I Wanna Grow Old With You
by Nandiferd
Summary: Jeremy/Mi Nyu - Mi Nyeo likes Jeremy - Jeremy has no clue - If she keeps liking him - What will he do? Fluff! Korean YB. Credits to Adam Sandler for the song, I Wanna Grow Old With You.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy Fic! Yaaaaaay! It's not perfect but it's good fluff. Enjoy!

XXXXX

1.

It was on a frosty December morning that Jeremy found Mi Nyeo sleeping on the couch.

The cold had woken him early. He'd left the window ajar overnight because he'd noticed a funny smell in his room. He thought that it might be the half eaten bag of prawn rice chips he'd stashed away a couple of weeks ago, but he wasn't interested in knowing for sure until after he'd eaten breakfast.

His stomach growled as he stomped across the room and pulled the window shut. It was a sign that it was time to feed Jolie. Their stomachs and appetites had always been in tune from the day he'd brought the golden retriever home.

With a yawn, Jeremy stuffed his feet into a pair of slippers that were too small for him and gallomped his way downstairs to scout for food. He gave his blond hair the ritual ruffle on the way down. The tummy was about to get scratched too when he noticed a girl lying on the living room couch.

He only had to see the soft round cheeks to know that the girl was Mi Nyeo. It had been a year since he'd last seen her, but like his Hyungs, Jeremy had trained himself to recognise her in a city-wide blackout. It was important to be able to find her, because when she was bothered by something, Mi Nyeo liked to make herself invisible.

Mi Nyeo certainly wasn't invisible today, and Jeremy worried over the dark circles under her eyes. He guessed that her red-eye flight from Africa must have worn her out with all the white noise and long hours of darkness. Night flights wore him out too.

"I won't bother you with a welcome home party until you have rested well," whispered Jeremy, pulling the covers up to her dimpled chin. He wanted to touch her long hair. The auburn waves had already grown down to her shoulders.

"I know you can't hear me, but I am _soooo_ glad to have you back," he said to her beautiful face.

With a satisfied nod, Jeremy went into the kitchen to make breakfast for Jolie and himself. As he poured out the dry food, he couldn't help humming an old song to himself. He'd once heard Coodi Noona singing it to herself when she'd thought nobody was around.

_Mi Nyeo likes Jeremy. If she keeps liking him, what will he do?_

The lyrics weren't true, but Jeremy didn't mind. He was just happy to have the girl he loved around in time for Christmas. He'd be a good friend, and make sure to give her the things that he knew Hwang Tae Kyung wouldn't mind him giving – like tinsel and Christmas trees.

"Jeremy?" called a tired voice.

XXXXX

Having just come inside from feeding Jolie, Jeremy was astonished to see Mi Nyeo already wide awake and standing near the kitchen table.

After a long yawn, she smiled at him in that adorable way of hers. "Jeremy. It is you."

"Mi Nyeoooo!" he shouted happily, maybe a little too happily, opening his arms for a hug. She was about to fall into them when they both hesitated.

"Can I?" asked Jeremy, thinking of Hwang Tae Kyung.

She looked doubtful. "Oppa-nim would say I shouldn't."

"_Oppa_-nim?"

"Neh!" Mi Nyeo nodded eagerly. "I am teaching myself to call him Hy-...Oppa. It is very hard when I have always called him Hyung-nim, so I have combined them until I can say Hy-...Oppa."

"Ah." Jeremy nodded in understanding. "Good idea. Calling him Oppa-nim in public will mean less questions than Hyung-nim. You know I still find it very hard to call you Mi Nyeo when you have always been Go Mi Nam to me."

She gave him an affectionate smile. "Sometimes I wish I was still Mi Nam too, so that I could be a part of ANJell. I missed you all so much that I got homesick over a place that I lived in for such a short time."

He gave her an air-hug – where he opened his arms wide and closed them - pretending that he was holding her. "I missed you too."

To his surprise, Mi Nyeo looked like she was going to tear up. Before a single drop could fall from her eyes, he yanked her by the wrist and led her to a kitchen chair. He wasn't going to let her cry.

"Don't be sad. You're here now, and I'm glad that you can think of this place as home. Are you hungry?" he asked, pulling the chair back for her. "Rice and juice makes everything better."

"Juice!" Mi Nyeo perked up. "Jeremy, please make me some of your breakfast juice."

"You read my mind. Jeremy's best juice - coming up." He pulled out his juicer from the cupboard and then went to the fridge for ingredients. "One day. When I'm a very old grandfather, I'm going to sell my juice to pay for my grandchildren's grandchildren's college."

"Really?" She leaned across the table to get a chopping board and knife so that she could help him with preparations. "I think your grandchildren's grandchildren will go to the best colleges because of your juice."

Jeremy resisted the urge to pinch her cheeks. "I've even thought of an advertisement. Want me to show you?"

She clapped her hands in supportive applause.

He squeezed his own cheeks. "Jeremy's Juice...A little bit of Jeremy's freshly squeezed smile in every bottle."

"Don't you think you'll be a bit old for those sort of ads by then?" said Hwang Tae Kyung, appearing at the foot of the stairs.

"I'll be cute forever," muttered Jeremy.

"Good morning Oppa-nim," said Mi Nyeo. "Did you sleep well?"

"You mean during the two hours since we got home from the airport? Surprisingly, yes," said Tae Kyung. He walked over to the fridge to get his bottle of water. "It must be because I don't have to worry about what a certain Pig-Rabbit is doing in Africa."

Mi Nyeo smiled. "Remember that I have to go back in four weeks, Hyung-nim."

"Yes-yes," he said, looking annoyed. "Why did those nuns only let you come now? ANJell is fully booked for the season and I'm in the middle of composing for a new album in the New Year."

"Sorry, Hy-Oppa-nim, but I did warn you it would be like this."

He sighed. "It can't be helped." He walked around the kitchen bench and squeezed her hand. "I have to work in studio all day, but we will go out to dinner tonight. So be ready to leave here by seven."

"Neh, Hyung-nim."

He gave her a smile, and then glanced over at Jeremy. "I am trusting you to look after her. Make sure she gets lots of rest today, and no parties until I say so."

Jeremy grinned. "No problem. I will take good care of her, Oppa-nim."

Tae Kyung's frown appeared.

"Oops." Jeremy put his hand over his mouth. "I meant, Hyung."

XXXXX

Mi Nyeo slept on the couch until noon. Mi Nam and Shin Woo whispered a welcome to her sleeping form before heading off to the studio. Jeremy was supposed to go there too, but he decided to keep watch over Mi Nyeo instead. He could catch up on his music theory instead, and it wouldn't matter if he missed one day's practice to be with his friend.

In the afternoon, Jeremy took her out on his walk with Jolie. Her pale cheeks recovered some of their colour as they strolled in the winter sun.

"I feel much better now," said Mi Nyeo, tilting her moon face up to the sun. "It was so cold on the plane that this cold seems so much warmer."

"Mong!" Jolie barked in agreement. Her yellow fur looked gold in the sun's rays. She stuck out her tongue and snorted at Mi Nyeo as if to say, _I remember you, and even if I like you, I won't hesitate to attack you with my sloppy tongue if my owner tells me to._

Mi Nyeo took one wary step away from Jolie.

"How about we make some spicy soup when we get back," Jeremy suggested, not noticing the exchange between dog and girl. "It will warm you up, and we can make it as hot as you want."

"I can make it," she offered. "But Jeremy, you don't have to look after me like Hy-Oppa-nim says. You must be as busy as him."

"Don't worry." He slapped an arm around the back of her shoulders in his non-Korean way. "Everyone knows that I slack off during Christmas so that I can celebrate it properly."

She tilted her head to one side. "But you didn't celebrate Christmas last year."

"Ah." Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, that's because my parents were in Seoul at the time. I have to celebrate it with the band this year. Do you like Christmas, Mi Nyeo?"

"Yes," she replied. "And sometimes, no. Christmas is like one of those sweet and sour lollies for me, only it tastes more sour than sweet."

"Ah." He nodded, thinking of her parents' fate. "Then I won't force you to celebrate Christmas."

Mi Nyeo hung her head.

He patted her back. "You know. It's stupid, but I want to celebrate Christmas because I miss my Eomma."

"Ah. Because she's staying in the UK this year?"

"Mmm."

"That's not stupid. Do you wish that you could stay in the UK and see her all the time?"

"_All_ the time!" confirmed Jeremy. "But I must be strong so that she doesn't worry about me. She worries a lot."

Mi Nyeo nodded and squared her shoulders. "Then I will be strong for my Eomeoni too, or she will worry. I will celebrate Christmas for her, even if it is sour."

"You don't need to be strong while celebrating Christmas," he said, handing her Jolie's leash. "I will make it sweeter than you remember it to be. Also, what I think your parents would really like to see is you being dragged down the street by a dog that's bigger than you."

"Eh?"

"You need some exercise." Jeremy broke out into a run. Jolie barked in excitement and then tore after him, dragging Mi Nyeo with her. He looked over his shoulder, and smiled when he saw Mi Nyeo red-faced and running against her will. She'd thank him later.

XXXXX

At ten to seven that evening, Mi Nyeo reappeared in the living room to wait for Tae Kyung. Jeremy looked up from his bucket of ice cream, and swallowed everything in his mouth at once, giving him brain freeze.

"You look nice, Mi Nyeo," observed Shin Woo from the depths of the couch.

With a shy blush, she tugged at the hem of her white sleeveless dress even though it went past her knees. She smiled as a ribbon of her long hair fell past her ear and onto her cheek. "Thank you."

"Nice?" Nice was an understatement. Jeremy dropped the spoon into the bucket at the sight of her smiling kissable lips. Her earrings sparkled under the room's light.

_She's an angel._

"What are you watching?" Mi Nyeo crossed the room and sat down next to Jeremy. He could smell talcum powder and a whiff of girlie perfume as she placed her coat on the edge of the couch.

He blinked, and tried not to freak out.

_Pull it together Jeremy. She's beautiful, but she's just a beautiful friend. Nothing else._

"Want some ice cream beautiful-I mean friend-friend!"

Mi Nyeo smiled at him with her pink lips and took his spoon.

"Mmmm, choc-chip mint."

Jeremy felt like the world had stopped spinning as the spoon went towards her tulip mouth. Mi Nyeo didn't know it, but she was about to give him an indirect kiss, and he really, really wanted it.

"Wait!" he shouted, surprising himself and making her jump. "Let me get you a towel so that you don't spill it on yourself." He hopped to his feet and took the spoon off of her. "And I'll serve it to you properly. With your own spoon!"

"But Oppa-nim might be here any moment, and I'm hungry," she mumbled, rubbing her tummy. Shin Woo's lips curled, but his eyes remained glued to the TV.

Once Jeremy was in the kitchen, he put down the ice cream and slapped his own cheeks.

"Pull. Yourself. Together," he whispered to himself. "Mi Nyeo is Hyung's girlfriend. You can't let her have indirect kisses with you! Bad-bad-bad!"

"Jeremy, are you okay?"

He turned around to look at Mi Nyeo. She had the spoon – his spoon - in her mouth.

"_Yah_!" Jeremy barked at her. "Why did you do that?"

Like a child caught red-handed, she put the piece of cutlery back on the kitchen bench. "I was hungry."

XXXXX

Ten past eleven that same night, Mi Nyeo had fallen asleep on Jeremy's shoulder with his spoon half-hanging out of her mouth. Tae Kyung had never come, and Jeremy assumed that his Hyung must have gotten inspiration for a new song.

"Maybe it's a good thing he couldn't come," Jeremy said to himself. "She needs a good sleep."

He switched off the television and then moved her off him, taking care not to wake her up. When he was free, Jeremy got to his feet and then hoisted her up into his arms. It was hard to believe that a body as light as hers could handle almost a litre of ice cream without help.

Getting Mi Nyeo up to his bedroom door was easy. The rest was the tricky part. It took him three tries to get the door open without bumping her head. He then had to pick his way through his own mess in order to get to the bed.

Once Mi Nyeo was on the mattress, Jeremy peeled off her high heels one by one and tucked her in.

"I could look at you all night," he whispered to her sleeping face. "But Hyung wouldn't like it."

It was then that he remembered the mess surrounding her.

"_Aaaaargh!" screamed the imaginary Mi Nyeo when she woke up the next morning. "I'm in a dump. I can never be friends with someone who lives in a dump. Mother Superior, save me!"_

"No." Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't let her wake up to a dump."

With an image of Mi Nyeo's horrified face to spur him on, Jeremy cleaned up his room for the first time in twenty or so months. The overflowing rubbish bag outside of his door multiplied into two, and then three. His prawn chips also got thrown away, and Jeremy lit a candle stolen from Tae Kyung's room to get rid of the lingering smell.

After the clutter was cleared, he did the mopping, made sure that the windows were locked so that the bogeyman couldn't get in, and then switched off the lights.

"_Mmmm," smiled the imaginary Mi Nyeo when she woke up the next morning. "Jeremy's room is so clean and fresh smelling. Mother Superior, why did I ever pick Tae Kyung over him?"_

"Stop it Jeremy," he said as he walked downstairs and stretched out on the couch in the living room. "She picked him. You're only hurting yourself."

XXXXX

2.

Jeremy let Mi Nyeo continue to use his room over the next few days, and she was very grateful to him. He made sure to clean it often - like Tae Kyung would - so that she would be comfortable. He even bought his own candle so that the room would always smell good.

Mi Nam and Tae Kyung didn't like the sleeping arrangements at first, but when they saw that the blond had made his home on the couch, and he never went near the room if he could help it, they soon relaxed.

"I've never seen your room like that before," said Tae Kyung one morning. "Are you trying to impress her?"

"No," replied Jeremy. "She's our guest. She deserves a nice room."

Tae Kyung smirked. "You shouldn't try so hard. Pig Rabbit is as messy as you."

Mi Nam grunted in agreement.

"No she's not," argued Jeremy. "She takes good care of my room."

"Then it wasn't her I saw cleaning the sleep out of her eyes with your pillow this morning," said Tae Kyung. "My mistake."

Jeremy dropped his glass onto the table. "Nooo!"

"Make sure to take care of her today. I told her that I'll be home late," Tae Kyung added as Jeremy tore up the stairs.

XXXXX

"Mi Nyeo!" Jeremy knocked on the door. "Mi Nyeo, what have you done to my pillows?"

He opened the door and saw Mi Nyeo standing by the window. Without a word, he leapt onto the covers and began checking the pillows for damage. There was nothing, and he heaved a sigh of relief. Tae Kyung had only been teasing him.

"Phew!" He fell back onto his very own covers. "Hyung told me lies again. Mi Nyeo, you need to look after these sheets so that I can sleep on them in the future."

She didn't reply.

Jeremy wondered if she hadn't heard him.

"Mi Nyeo? What's happening outside the window? Is that Ahjusshi next door talking to his gnomes again?"

She twisted around and gave him one of her sad smiles. "Hyung-nim can't come Christmas shopping with us today."

"Ah."

"We-we will still have fun without him, won't we Jeremy?"

He forced on a smile. "We will have so much fun that Hyung will be angry that he didn't come...but Mi Nyeo...Do you want me to go and kick his butt for you? Maybe I can talk him into coming instead of me?"

"Thank you, Jeremy, but I want to let him work. He likes to make new songs. I can't make him go Christmas shopping instead. Besides I think that he doesn't like Christmas very much. I think it's sourer for him than it is for me."

Jeremy nodded. "It is sour for him. Tae Kyung likes Christmas as much as he likes people sneaking into his room and stealing his candles. He's not a Grinch about it. It's more like...he pretends that it isn't happening."

"I will buy him lots of presents," said Mi Nyeo. "Maybe he won't hate it so much when he opens presents and comes to your Christmas party. Then maybe he will have some of the sweetness."

"You can bring him around, Mi Nyeo. He's changed a lot since he met you. I know you can do it."

"Neh," she said. Her smile was still sad.

XXXXX

Using the disguise of a cap and sunglasses to hide his identity, Jeremy took Mi Nyeo to his favourite strip of markets in Seoul. It was a bit less popular than some of the other hot spots like Myeongdong, but the area had a rock-climbing wall that he thought she might like.

"Does Hyung-nim like to climb?" asked Mi Nyeo as they put on their harnesses. The metal carabiners clinked noisily as they walked to the wall.

Jeremy shrugged. "He never comes here when I go with Shin Woo Hyung."

"Maybe he can't climb?"

Jeremy tried to picture Tae Kyung scared of the wall, but it didn't compute. Tae Kyung's pride would overcome any fear he had of climbing. "What if he _can_ climb, but he is afraid to."

Mi Nyeo's eyes widened. "Why would Hyung-nim be afraid of climbing?"

"Hmm." Jeremy rubbed his chin. "What if he was once a famous rock climber? Only...one day, he had an accident and fell. Maybe he nearly squashed his belayer like a pancake."

"Oh! Poor Hyung-nim!"

"And he is now afraid that if he goes up, he will hurt someone again."

Mi Nyeo gaped. "That is a very good reason."

Jeremy felt proud of his imagination. "Really?"

"If he was here, I would say, Hyung-nim, please climb with me. I care about you so much that I would let you squash me."

She followed this speech up with a pretty doe-eyed smile, and Jeremy cleared the sudden dryness in his throat at the sight of it.

"Eh-hem." Jeremy adjusted his cap under his helmet. "Want me to give you a leg up, Mi Nyeo?"

She put a finger to her chest. "I'm going first? Oh. Okay."

Jeremy let her use his knee to lever her onto the wall. He then stepped back to loosen the rope when she needed it, or hold it tight when she stopped moving. Mi Nyeo was a nervous beginner, and kept giving him frightened looks as she very, very slowly made her way up.

"I can't do this," she fretted. "I can't climb."

"I've got you," said Jeremy. "You're doing great."

Mi Nyeo stared back at him, and Jeremy gave her an encouraging smile.

For a confusing moment, she seemed to forget that she had to hold on.

"Ah!" She slipped and fell away from the wall.

Jeremy leaned back in his harness to stop her from dropping too far. The rope jerked to a halt, and she was left dangling in mid-air.

"Okay?" called Jeremy, once she'd stopped swinging.

"Hyung-nim!" she cried out like a kitten stuck in a tree.

"Go Mi Nam! I'm coming!" Jeremy made sure to take up the slack of the rope as he approached the wall. With one arm he lifted Mi Nyeo up by the waist and placed her on the ground...which happened to be only half a metre away from her feet.

Mi Nyeo looked dazed. "H-how did we get down so fast?"

"It's okay," said Jeremy. "The first time is always the most scary."

Still dazed, she leaned her head against his chest. "Thank you!"

Jeremy felt his heart melting like a marshmellow.

"It's okay," he repeated in a softer voice, enjoying how her hair tickled his chin.

With an effort, he managed to extricate himself from her by walking backwards. Holding Tae Kyung's girlfriend like that made him feel incredibly guilty.

"Let's go," he said with a smile. "I mean...we should go shopping. That's what we came here for, right?"

Mi Nyeo gave him a long look before taking off her harness.

XXXXX

They dove into the Christmas shopping with fervour. Jeremy took Mi Nyeo to a large stall for a new Christmas tree and decorations. As her winter jacket was green, he made her wrap different colours of tinsel around her body to see what looked best.

"Pink doesn't look right," he said, scrunching up his nose. "It's not very Christmassy. What do you think?"

She popped a candy cane out of her mouth to speak. "I like pink."

"I don't like the silver, and the green is too boring. What idiot buys green tinsel?"

She looked down. "What about the white and the gold? They look nice together."

Jeremy observed the two colours and realised what they meant.

"Nooo!" He had to nip this in the bud straight away. "I've changed my mind. The green tinsel is the best on you. We're going with the green."

"Ah-okay?" she said, peeling off the tinsel and following him to the decorations table.

Jeremy was more cautious during the next task. He steered Mi Nyeo clear of any ornaments of gold or yellow colour and drew her attention to the greens.

"Jeremy, why are we only buying green things to put on the tree?"

"Green is good," he answered. "Choosing green is not confusing and doesn't make yellow feel bad because green wasn't chosen. Choosing green doesn't give yellow any false hope so that he gets hurt and cries and cries into Jolie's fur until he stops."

He took a deep breath when he'd finished speaking.

Mi Nyeo looked puzzled. "Does that mean we can't have a gold star to put on top of the tree?"

"Eh?"

She pointed to a display tree decorated in everything gold. The star winked at him like a sort of evil eye at the top of its temple.

"Gah! Presents!" he announced. "It's time to shop for presents."

He led the way out of the stall, leaving the almost-purchases far behind. They could deal with the tree later, when he wasn't so worried about betraying his Hyung through Mi Nyeo's preference for yellow.

"I have lots of ideas of what to buy for Hyung-nim, but I want one really special thing to give him," said Mi Nyeo. "Can you help me with an idea?"

"Hmmm." Jeremy's eyes fell on a table of bric-a-brac. "What about a pin? You were always nuts about the one he gave you. Remember how you'd always freak out whenever you lost it?"

"A pin?" Mi Nyeo looked uncertain. "I don't think Hyung-nim would like to wear a pin. He has very nice hair but it's not long enough to keep a clip in place."

Jeremy pursed his lips at the image of Tae Kyung with a sparkling bow in his hair. "Yah. Not that kind of pin - one that he can wear on his clothes."

He pointed to the buttons on display. Jeremy cleared a way to the stall so that Mi Nyeo could take a closer look at them. Some of them were brightly coloured with anime pictures. Others were carved out of metal or decorated with stones.

Mi Nyeo picked up a Saint Christopher pin with both hands, and gave it a reverent kiss. The action caused a sudden twinge of envy in Jeremy's heart – which he chose to ignore.

"This is Hyung-nim's present," she said, holding it out to the Ahjumma for wrapping.

XXXXX

The pair bought so many things that they had to return to Shin Woo's car twice in order to store them and buy more. Within one day, they had purchased enough presents and decorations to fill the entire 'gifts' closet in the ANJell dorms. Mi Nyeo was very proud of their work, and offered to treat Jeremy to some food.

He accepted, and as the sun began to set, Jeremy and Mi Nyeo wandered through the markets with hot food in their hands. Romantic music blared out of some outdoor speakers, lulling the crowds as they browsed the stalls. There was a gathering around a public stage showing a Christmas waltz, and the pair stood on a set of plastic chairs to watch.

There were three couples moving around in a circle. Their lightweight clothes of blue and white gave the illusion that they were floating on the stage. Mi Nyeo didn't even hear their shoes tapping on the ground.

"So beautiful," she murmured. "Jeremy, don't you think they're beautiful?"

He wrinkled his nose. "They're all right, I guess. I'm not really a fan of that sort of stuff."

"I thought you liked dancing. When I was Go Mi Nam, you were the first person to get up and dance at all the parties."

"That's because I only like _modern_ dancing. It's fun. The old stuff that they're doing up on that stage is not fun."

She pouted. "I think it would be."

"It's not. It's painful. My school in the UK made me do it. The teacher kept hitting the back of my neck with a ruler whenever I made a mistake. And I usually made a mistake because the girl they made me dance with kept standing on my feet."

She smiled. "Why would a school make you waltz when you didn't want to?"

"It's tradition. The best schools in the UK teach you how to dance, go horse riding, and play sports like cricket and tennis."

Mi Nyeo looked thoughtful. "Do you think Hy-Oppa-nim knows how to dance like that?"

"No way. Tae Kyung doesn't dance if he can help it. You should see him when he's dancing for a music video...But he did become less of an arrogant butthole after he found you at that concert last year. And he does know how to peel vegetables with his teeth. Who knows? Maybe he would dance with you."

"I would really like to dance with him," she sighed. "Could you-would you teach me to dance so that when I am brave enough to ask him, I won't stand on his feet?"

Jeremy stalled. He knew that he should just say 'no', but he stalled because he really wanted the excuse to hold her.

Temptation sucked.

"Yah!" he shouted at her. "Are you crazy? If Hyung caught me teaching you to dance that way he'd..."

_Imaginary Tae Kyung crept into the kitchen while imaginary Jeremy was teaching Mi Nyeo to dance. The elder reached for a tub of rocky road ice cream and a bottle of arsenic from underneath the sink. A nasty smile appeared on his face while he poured the poison into what was to be Jeremy's last meal._

Jeremy shook the image out of his head. "He'd kill me, and I'm too young to die. Besides, you're his girlfriend. Why don't you just go to a class with him or something?"

Mi Nyeo apologised, and the subject was dropped.

XXXXX

3.

As soon as the band had crossed off their last concert before Christmas, Jeremy decided that it was time to pull out the decorations. When they returned to the ANJell dorms, he got the tree out its box, and with the help of Mi Nyeo he began to piece it together.

"How does this thing stand up?" whined Jeremy. He couldn't find any part that would keep the tree upright.

Decorated in chains of green tinsel, Mi Nyeo shrugged. She turned to dig through the packaging on the floor and produced the missing tree stand. "Is this it, Jeremy?"

He brightened. "You found it! Can you hold up the tree while I put it on?"

"Mm." She took the tree and held it up so that he could lie underneath it.

"Yah, hold it still," he ordered.

With a smile on her face, Mi Nyeo pulled the tree's base out of his grasp.

"Yah!"

She broke out into a giggle. "I'm sorry. Jolie is tickling me."

"What?" He peered around and saw that Jolie had somehow gotten inside. She was licking Mi Nyeo's leg like it was a popsicle.

"Jolie, who let you inside?" he asked the golden retriever. "Stop tickling Mi Nyeo."

The sounds of footsteps made them look across the room.

"What on God's green earth is that?" said Mi Nam, looking at the tree with undisguised horror.

"It's a Christmas tree, Oppa."

"But it's white!" protested her twin.

She pouted. "A tree can be white."

"Yeah, when it's on display in a department store. No one actually buys a white Christmas tree. Oh God. Is that _green_ tinsel around your neck? That's so weird!"

"Jeremy says that I look nice in green."

Shin Woo appeared just in time to hear this. "He did, did he?"

"Hyung, why did you let Jolie inside?" said Jeremy. "You know how Tae Kyung hates having her around."

"Tae Kyung isn't here to complain, and Jolie deserves to join in some of the Christmas festivities. Interesting tree: A mix of green and white. It's not your usual style Jeremy," observed Shin Woo.

"We even managed to find a green star!" said Mi Nyeo.

"I don't get it," said Mi Nam. "What's with all the green?"

"Maybe Jeremy thinks that it is Mi Nyeo's favourite colour."

"Green is nice," she admitted. "But there were so many beautiful decorations in yellow and gold that I liked better."

Jeremy winced and focused on adjusting the tree stand. He didn't want to see Shin Woo's reaction.

"Where did Hyung-nim go?" Mi Nyeo asked belatedly.

"To the studio," answered Mi Nam. "He's really on a roll with that new album of his. Who knows, maybe we'll be recording it before you go back to Africa."

"Ah."

Jeremy gave Mi Nyeo a worried look. "I'm sure he'll be back soon, Mi Nyeo. Why don't we decorate the tree so that he can see it finished when he comes back?"

"Mong!" barked Jolie.

Mi Nyeo patted the dog's fur. "Do you think that I should cancel the reservation he made for dinner then?"

There was an awkward silence.

"What dinner, Mi Nyeo?" asked Shin Woo.

She draped some tinsel around the tree. "He's so tired these days that he must have forgotten we were going to eat together. Do you think that Hyung-nim is getting enough to eat?"

Mi Nam shrugged, and Jeremy scratched his head. Tae Kyung didn't eat much in general.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, but I think I will take Hyung-nim some food instead of decorating the tree tonight," said Mi Nyeo, looking dejected.

Jeremy, Mi Nam and Shin Woo traded looks faster than they could read them. Mi Nyeo was about to exit the room, when a strange noise came from the back of Jeremy's throat.

"Aaaiee!"

The three others stared at him.

"I mean, aish! I'm so stupid. How could I forget that Tae-Kyung asked us to take you instead."

Mi Nyeo looked puzzled. "He did?"

"He did?" said a disbelieving Mi Nam.

"Yes. He knew that he would be busy and he was worried that you would feel lonely, so he asked us to take you out. I completely forgot to pass on the change in plans."

She looked relieved. "So, he didn't forget?"

"Forget?" Jeremy pasted on a smile. "Tae Kyung never forgets anything."

"Unless he chooses to," muttered Mi Nam. "Look, I'd like to have dinner with you, twin, but I'm already doing something with He Yi. So you three have fun without me."

As if on cue, Shin Woo yawned. "I don't think I can go either. Jeremy, your drumming tonight gave me a bad headache. Mi Nyeo, is it all right if I stay and decorate the tree?"

"_You_ want to decorate the tree?" said Jeremy suspiciously.

"Why not?" teased his elder. "Besides, I have a feeling that you will have more fun without me. Two is company, three is a crowd. Right Jolie?"

XXXXX

Under the pretence of forgetfulness, Jeremy had to ask Mi Nyeo where and when Tae Kyung had made the reservation. Once he learned that the restaurant was one that served overpriced food with candlelight and flowers, he began to feel nervous, and decided that the situation called for grunge wear. The problem wasn't that he was afraid of expensive and romantic places; it was that he was going there with Mi Nyeo – the one girl he had to pretend that he didn't like.

He was in for another surprise when they arrived to claim their booking. Tae Kyung had reserved a romantic secluded room with an optional view of the band playing in the main dining area. It was the kind of place where girls got proposed to every night.

Mi Nyeo stared at the candles and flowers in amazement, and then folded her hands over her black jeans. "This is...nice."

"Sure, if you like having a stick shoved up your butt," said Jeremy, with a hint of envy. He wondered if Tae Kyung was planning to propose to Mi Nyeo during her visit. "Do you want to eat someplace else?" he asked. "Ten levels of hotness is just a scooter ride away."

She shook her head. "Let's eat here. Hyung-nim would be hurt if we went somewhere else. And I don't think this place will put sticks in our...backs."

"Okay," he said. "But don't say that I didn't warn you."

They sat down to drinks and entrees. In defiance of everything that his parents had taught him, Jeremy pushed aside the napkin and cutlery, and went straight for the food with his fingers. Mi Nyeo hesitated, but soon followed his example. After all, there was no one to offend at their secluded table.

"That's good food," said Jeremy holding up his greasy fingers. "Mi Nyeo are you ready?"

She held up her own hands over the empty plates. "Ready."

"One, two, go!"

The race was on to see who could lick all their fingers the fastest. Mi Nyeo was more thorough, but Jeremy covered more ground at once by shoving the tips of his fingers in his mouth. When they were done, they threw up their napkins as a sign that they had finished. Mi Nyeo's napkin went up half a second before Jeremy's – and there was no one to say that Jeremy had done it on purpose.

"Noooooo!" he cried, playing the part of the bad loser.

"I win!"

"Want to flick my forehead?"

"Hmmm," she puffed out her cheeks. "No. I want...to go and wash my hands before the main meal so that we can have a rematch."

"Yah. That's a terrible idea. Come back and flick me."

Mi Nyeo shuffled off to the wash room. Jeremy decided to do the same, and wandered through the main dining area to get to it. When he returned, she was loitering at the entrance to their room, watching the people dancing to the live music.

Some of the couples knew the steps, while others made up their own. One girl with long black hair was laughing as she turned under a boy's arm. A pale-faced man was staring at his feet while the woman was waiting for him to look up at her. An Ahjumma led her husband on the floor with the confidence that only experience could bring.

"Do you think that if he came here, he would have wanted to dance?" asked Mi Nyeo.

Jeremy looked at her.

Even though she was hiding the shadows, he could tell that she was sad.

"Not if you're going to stand on his feet," he answered.

"Ah. Yes. That is a problem."

"Watch me," he said, standing next to her. "Back, left, together."

She looked at him in surprise. "Jeremy."

"Yah. I'm only teaching you the basic steps so that I don't feel bad," he said, blushing. "Now, do what my feet do. Back, left, together. Then it's forward, right, together."

Standing next to him, Mi Nyeo looked down and mimicked Jeremy's steps.

"Like that?"

He grinned. "You got it. Now just do it over and over again."

The pair kept at it while their main course was placed on the table.

"I'm not as graceful as the people out there," she said, comparing her own awkward steps to an ahjumma and her husband. "They seem to fly."

"That's nothing," said Jeremy, jogging over to sneak in a mouthful of food with a fork. "You can do it too."

Mi Nyeo stared at the couples and tried to move like they did.

Jeremy came back over to her. "Give me your hands."

Mi Nyeo held them out and he lifted one up to his shoulder.

"You can do it," he said. "Ready?"

He moved forward, and she moved with him. A broad smile broke across her face when she got the first step just right. Her eyes lit up when Jeremy helped her get through the next five. They went through the motions again, and she was livid with happiness, even when she made a mistake.

"Jeremy!" she gushed. "I feel so happy that my heart is about to burst."

His eyes widened. "You do kind of look like you're going to explode. You want to sit down and eat something?"

"No!" Her cheeks flushed pink. "Please, no. I'm not hungry."

"All right." He smiled. "But I'm going to move you around a bit, but with the same steps. Are you ready?"

"Yes," she replied, like he was challenging her to ten levels of hotness.

Mi Nyeo was different this time. She was more confident with her feet, and she kept her shining gaze on him. The sky-blue blouse she was wearing floated when she moved. Her hair got into her eyes, and then got swept back again. She was laughing; clutching at him whenever he led her in another direction.

When they had worn the steps out, she held onto his shoulder and rocked with him from side to side. Her laughter began to disappear, and her smile was replaced with a far more curious expression. Her eyes were searching for something in his face. He wasn't sure what.

Suddenly, her head dropped against his chest as if they were back at the climbing wall.

"Thank you, Jeremy," was all she said.

XXXXX

He managed to get the banter between them up and running by the time dessert arrived. Their mutual worship for sweet things meant that they ordered everything, and then treated the plates like a rotating buffet. Spoons were shared without much thought for indirect kisses- although Jeremy couldn't resist smiling whenever she'd shove his spoon into her mouth.

Mi Nyeo seemed like she was enjoying herself, but Jeremy sensed that she was treating him differently. He didn't know how to fix it. If he called her out on it, and made her put it in words, there was a chance that it would make things worse.

His scooter made things easy for him on the ride home, but as soon as they climbed off and went inside the ANJell dorms, Mi Nyeo was back to looking at him with the same curious expression she'd given him when they'd been dancing.

"I see that you both had a good time," said Shin Woo from the depths of the living room couch. Jolie was sprawled out on the floor nearby, looking contented to be inside for once.

"Mm." Mi Nyeo nodded. "My teeth are still aching from all the cold desserts."

"I like the tree, Hyung," said Jeremy. "I didn't know you had it in you. What do you think, Mi Nyeo? Are you happy with it?"

"Shin Woo Hyung is a great tree decorator."

"So no more backing out on helping me with parties, Hyung," warned Jeremy. "You're helping me with the one we're having on Christmas day."

Mi Nyeo moved towards the stairs. "Good night, Shin Woo Hyung. Thank you, Jeremy. I will see you both tomorrow."

"Good night Mi Nyeo," said Shin Woo. "Tae Kyung isn't home yet."

"Ah," she nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

They both listened to her climbing the stairs in silence. Jeremy sat down on the ground to pet Jolie.

"She'll check his room anyway," said Shin Woo. "It's become a habit for her. I guess we should be glad that she didn't ask for him as soon as she was back."

Jeremy frowned. "I tried to message him, but I couldn't get through."

"I tried, too. His phone is off. He's in one of his hermit moods."

"Why do you think he's acting like this with her, Hyung? He's crazy about her. You'd think he'd take a bit of time off of work to see her."

"You're the one that's been skipping the most rehearsals. If anyone was crazy about her I'd say it was you."

Jeremy squirmed around to look at Shin Woo. "Nothing happened.

Shin Woo stared at him.

"Hyung asked me to look after her!" Jeremy protested.

Shin Woo's lips curled. "You're full of guilt and shame, too, I see."

There was a long pause. "H-how did you know? Was it the tree that gave me away?"

"That and many other things."

He sighed. "I can't help it. I tried to get over her but she won't get out of my head and my chest. I'm doomed to a one-sided love."

"Do you really think that? Huh. You're more obtuse than I thought. I guess that means more fun for me."

"How did you – you know – get over Mi Nyeo? Maybe if I do just what you did, then she won't be the end of me."

They were interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Jeremy glanced up and caught Mi Nyeo running past them in her pyjamas.

"I'd better see if it's Tae Kyung she's going to meet," he said. "After I warn him, I'm going to hit him."

Shin Woo yawned. "Get one good punch in for me, too."

XXXXX

4.

"MiiiiNyeoooo. Wait! I want to talk to Hyung first!" shouted Jeremy as he burst out the front door of the ANJell dorms still in slippers. He was about to run down the paved steps when he spotted her sitting in the courtyard.

"Oh." He skated to a halt.

He came over and plonked down opposite her. To his surprise, she averted her gaze.

"Mi Nyeo? Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said in a strangled voice. "I'm fine. It's just so warm inside."

He spotted the tears on her cheeks as she spoke, and Jeremy grew sad. "I can see that you're crying, Mi Nyeo. You can't hide in the dark from me."

She swallowed, and looked up at him with her wet lashes and shining eyes.

He sighed. "Spit it out Mi Nyeo. You will feel much better, and your shoulders won't feel so heavy."

"Hyung-nim doesn't like me anymore." She followed this up with heavy sob. His heart aching for her, Jeremy went to sit beside her and touched her back.

"That's total doggie crap," said Jeremy. "He loves you. He's just busy writing songs. He's always had more work to do for ANJell than the rest of us."

She rubbed her nose on her sleeve. "He was annoyed with me that I could only come to see him at this time. When I arrived, he was nice to me, but he asked you to look after me. He hugs me in the morning, but he doesn't come to the dates he makes with me at night, and tonight you..."

Jeremy froze "I..?"

"You lied to me because he didn't come again."

He slumped. "I did. I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't find that out."

Mi Nyeo choked on more tears. "I tried to call him all day, and just now he sent me a message to say that he wouldn't be able to come to dinner after all. Why does he do that? It confuses me. If he just worked and stopped telling that he wanted to see me then...then."

"Then?"

"Then it would be worse, because it means that he doesn't miss me at all." She buried her face in her hands. "What do I do?"

Jeremy ruffled up his hair. "I don't know. I'm not really good at giving advice. I'm better at the comforting and hugs part. Hoh!" He jumped to his feet. "Neon Naege Banhaesseo!"

"Eh?"

"In Neon Naege Banhaeeseo, the hero, Lee Shin, is hot and cold. At first he's all angry like he's about to burn the college down, and then he's all 'Hey, that nerdy girl has stopped paying attention to me. How dare she?', and then he breaks his hand protecting her and he becomes all damaged and twisted."

"And then?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I didn't ever watch the end. It was getting too sad. I think she becomes famous, and Lee Shin turns into an alcoholic and dies from chronic liver disease or something. Anyway, my point is that if you watch it then maybe it might help explain why Tae Kyung is being the same way!"

Mi Nyeo looked doubtful. "You think so?"

"It's worth a try. For our plan B I need to go somewhere. Is it all right if I get something out my room?"

"Okay, but-"

Jeremy put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. You find the drama tape and watch it until you fall asleep. Tomorrow, everything will be all right. I promise."

XXXXX

It was a quiet evening at AN Headquarters. Tae Kyung had an entire studio to himself for composing, recording and experimenting with sound. The only people to bother him were the subdued night shift cleaners and the quiet security guard who came to check on him every two hours with his flashlight.

He recognised Jeremy the moment he stepped into the recording room. He didn't know why Jeremy was there, but the junior looked peeved about something. Jeremy walked up to him. Something silver flashed before his eyes, and he realised that the pointy end of a sword was tickling his very expensive voice box.

The idea of Jeremy using a weapon on him was so unexpected that Tae Kyung, usually never lost for words, was stupefied.

"I have never pulled this thing out on anyone out of anger before. Anyone!" shouted Jeremy. "I only bring it out when my Appa comes to Seoul. He always wants to spar with me because most of his Korean friends don't like the sport."

"Sport?" Tae Kyung tried not to swallow. The point was scratching his skin.

"Ah, the goal is easy. You put holes through the other person until they bleed to death."

"And that's a sport?"

"Where I came from, it was. My point is that I'm really angry with you. Mi Nyeo is miserable because you tell her that you want to see her, and then you change your mind. You've made her sad and confused. Now you're going to fix it."

Tae Kyung's eyes narrowed. "Did your brain get punctured while playing death sports with your Abeoji? I explained to Mi Nyeo about the new album long before she arrived. I would expect you would know how things work by now, too."

"Why do you have to work this hard, or fast?" argued Jeremy, pointing at the music sheets in Tae Kyung's hand. "I get that music is great, but Mi Nyeo is better than music and she's back for really short time. Who cares if the album hits the markets a week or two later?"

"That's why I run the schedule of this band and not you. You don't understand that we'll only be able to work in music as long as we're famous. And we'll only be famous for as long as we keep working. We won't be able to do this forever, and by the end of it I plan to give Mi Nyeo everything she's wanted, including time. Does any of that make sense to you?"

"No!" Jeremy grabbed the paper work out of Tae Kyung's hand and lowered his sword. "I'll compose a song that you can have some free time with Mi Nyeo _now_."

Tae Kyung frowned. "How can I trust you with a song when you're not even taking this seriously."

"Yah! I am! Tomorrow, _I'm_ going to spend all day and night in this dark vampire coffin they call a studio and compose the most awesome song in the world. Meanwhile, you and Mi Nyeo are going on a date that lasts for eighteen hours so that you don't end up turning into a lonely old dude."

"That's the most insane line of reasoning I've ever heard."

Jeremy pointed the sword at Tae Kyung's heart. "Lonely. Old. Dude. That's if I don't turn you into a dead dude first for breaking Mi Nyeo's heart."

Having said what he wanted to say, Jeremy withdrew his sword and left with Tae Kyung's latest composition clenched in his fist.

Unwilling to continue working on his song without his notes, Tae Kyung got to his feet and frowned. "Aish! I thought Pig Rabbit understood."

XXXXX

The next day, Jeremy had his old composition notes from college spread out on the kitchen bench while he ate his breakfast. He'd dug them out from his boxes of stuff in the garage, bringing a sense of nostalgia to his morning. He thought back to all the fun he'd had with Princess Amy and his friends during college breaks, and smiled.

He remembered that as a college student, he dreamed that one day he'd write a song that would be so life changing for people, that he'd win a Nobel Peace Prize for it. Warlords would shake hands to the sound of it playing in the background. Elton John would be doing a cover of it at the Queen of England's funeral because it would be that good.

"So," said Shin Woo, interrupting Jeremy's thoughts. "I heard that today is the day that you're going to write the most '_awesome_' song in the world."

Jeremy grimaced. "Why couldn't Tae Kyung keep his mouth shut?"

"Because I couldn't believe my ears when you said you'd write an '_awesome_' song in twenty four hours," mocked Tae Kyung, appearing from behind him. "I had to ask Shin Woo if he thought it was possible."

The guitarist hid a smile while boiling hot water for his tea. "My opinion was that Chopin would turn in his grave if he'd heard you say that Jeremy."

"Beethoven would throw a tantrum."

Jeremy scowled. "Mock away, Hyungs! You'll be swallowing it all at this time tomorrow."

"He's so confident," teased Mi Nam, going over to the fridge to get some leftovers out. "The poor guy will have no pride left if he stakes it all on this one itty bitty little day."

"Don't psych me out!" said Jeremy. "As my bandmates, you should be cheering me on."

Tae Kyung, Mi Nam and even Shin Woo sniggered.

"I'm all ready to go, Oppa-nim!" announced Mi Nyeo. She beamed at Jeremy like a lamp, and then schlomped down on the stool next to him.

"Hy-Oppa-nim says that you're going to help him with work by writing an awesome song today."

Jeremy was inundated with more sniggers, but they did not come from Mi Nyeo.

"I know that you will be able do it." she said. "Hyung-nim and I will cheer you on. Won't we Hy-Oppa-nim?" She didn't wait for an answer from Tae Kyung. "Also, I think that you should be able to sleep in your own bed after working so hard, so I will sleep on the couch tonight."

"Awww." Jeremy resisted the urge to pinch her cheeks. "You're an angel. I wish my Hyungs would be as nice to me as you are."

"Blech," gagged Mi Nam. "I'm not your Hyung. I owe you nothing."

"And you're not mine, you double-lidded fake," countered Jeremy.

"Jeremy." Mi Nyeo tugged his sleeve to get his attention. "I hope you don't mind, but I only watched the last hour of Neon Naege Banhaesseo. I really had to know what happened."

He nodded in understanding. "So...what happened? Did it, you know, help?"

"Lee Shin broke up with the heroine to keep his secret. He didn't want to hold her back," said Mi Nyeo in a low voice.

Jeremy leaned closer so that they could whisper. "So he thought he was doing the right thing. And-and?"

"She found out that he was doing it for her, and after a while, she forgave him."

"So it was a happy ending?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"That's so great!" shouted Jeremy, celebrating as if Mi Nyeo had been talking about her own life. He reached over to give her a hug...and then changed his mind when Tae Kyung and Mi Nam scrambled around the kitchen bench to stop him. Tae Kyung twisted one of his arms back so that it hurt.

"Aya! That's my writing hand. I can't work without it!"

Tae Kyung let him go. "Then don't let her get used to your UK habits."

Jeremy scrunched up his nose and mouth like a rabbit, and grabbed his notes. "It's called a hug," he muttered as he retreated.

XXXXX

On his way to the studio, he paused to check on Jolie. The retriever sniffed his face as he hugged her.

"You don't mind my UK habits, do you Jolie? Nuuuu."

"Jeremy."

He looked over Jolie's head and smiled. It was Mi Nyeo. She'd snuck on some soft pink lipstick while waiting for Tae Kyung to get ready, and she looked really pretty. However, she seemed torn about something. Her mouth kept opening and shutting like a goldfish.

"It's okay," he said, guessing that she was worrying about her date. "Talk to Hyung about all your problems and you'll see."

She still looked uneasy.

"I'll leave my phone on. Yes? In case a friend has an emergency and needs to talk," he hinted.

Mi Nyeo bit her lip and gave him a grateful smile. "Yes, for an emergency. I will also leave my phone on...in case a song writer is having an emergency."

They both wavered on the spot. Jeremy wanted to say something more to her, but he couldn't think of anything. Shin Woo Hyung was always the one that gave good advice.

He hesitated, and then went down the paved stairs, aware that Mi Nyeo was watching him the entire time. He hoped that she wouldn't have to ring him. Despite his feelings for her, he only wished her the best with Tae Kyung.

XXXXX

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXX

5.

By evening, Jeremy had exhausted himself over the composition.

His notebook was sitting on the stand, worn and frayed after making repeated changes to the song. He was tapping at random keys with his multi-coloured glitter pen, but his brown eyes were staring at the mobile phone lying on a cushion of the couch.

"She'll be okay," he murmured to himself. "So stop worrying, Jeremy."

As his thoughts wouldn't go in another direction, he chose to go for a walk.

And then changed his mind.

He thought that he should really take a break.

But he hadn't polished the song off yet.

His brain was fried. It needed a chance to recuperate.

"Baaaaah!" He ruffled up his hair with both hands. "I really, really need to see her!"

Suddenly, his phone blasted out a song by Block B, and Jeremy dove on the couch in relief. He was a bit disappointed when he saw Shin Woo's name flashing.

"Hyung, bring me over some food. I'm starving," said Jeremy, making the most of the call.

"Something happened between Mi Nyeo and Tae Kyung."

Jeremy's eyes widened. "Tell her I'm coming now."

"She's not here. Tae Kyung came back without her and shut himself in his room."

"That dummy. What's he done now?"

"I don't know. It's none of my business."

"Have you spoken to Mi Nyeo?"

"No. That is also none of my business."

Jeremy frowned. "I don't get it. Is this a joke, Hyung?"

"You're the only one who can make Mi Nyeo smile, and as you're not too bright, I'd thought I'd give you a very strong hint to go do it."

Jeremy clenched the phone as if it was Shin Woo's neck. "Then get off my phone so that I can call her."

"If either of them ask, you didn't hear this from me. It's none of-"

"Your business. So get off my phone!"

Jeremy hung up first and put on his coat before he dialled Mi Nyeo. He'd sensed that something was wrong, and now he wished he'd acted on his hunch. There was a reason thoughts of her had been nagging him all day long.

"Yobseo?" answered a deflated Mi Nyeo. He could hear traffic noise in the background.

"Mi Nyeo-yah. Where are you? I need to talk to you," he said.

"Oh? Okay. I'll be a little while though."

"I'll come to you."

"Ah...I'm not sure where I am. I got on a bus. I thought it was your bus but it didn't go back to my stop, so I'm taking another bus."

"Please wait for me Mi Nyeo. I want to catch my bus with you. I think I really need it. So...so what is the name of your bus stop?"

There was a long pause at her end before she answered.

XXXXX

The city was busy that night. People were combining work parties with family Christmas celebrations and shopping. Jeremy doubted that even his bus would be completely empty. He'd caught one of the buses going to Myeongdong and kept an eye out for the Intercity bus terminal that Mi Nyeo had wound up at.

It turned out that her stop was packed with people. Jeremy wished he'd done more than worn sunglasses and a hoodie, but it was too late for that. He stepped out and hopped up and down on the spot in order to find her.

It wasn't easy to spot her amongst so many, but he'd been trained to find her in a citywide blackout. Mi Nyeo had somehow ended up being crushed against one of the advertisements lining the bus shelter. Her defeated head was leaning back against the graffiti-proof plastic with a shining circle of light illuminating her loose auburn hair.

While he was trying to get to her, she scanned the loiterers with her eyes and found him too.

Her face came to life. "Jeremy!" she shouted.

"Go Mi Nam!" he shouted back, waving a hand at her.

A strange silence fell over the onlookers as the pair tried to reach each other. Whispers of 'Jeremy', 'Go Mi Nam' and 'ANJell' made them both stiffen and realise their mistake far too late. Mi Nyeo let her long hair fall over her face while Jeremy pulled the cords of his hoodie tight.

"I'm really glad that you're here," whispered Mi Nyeo when she reached him.

Jeremy lifted his glasses to greet her. "I wanted to see you badly. Now walk very, very slowly over to the nearest bus."

Mi Nyeo peeked around at the curious crowd. Everyone was looking at her like she was a strange bird in a zoo.

"Walk slowly," reminded Jeremy. "We don't want to confirm anyone's suspicions by running, and Hyung is going to kill me if we're in the papers tomorrow."

Casually, so as not to turn their hushed audience into predators, they crept over to the nearest bus with an open door. One camera phone flashed at their backs as they climbed up the steps, but nothing more happened. Jeremy put it down to Mi Nyeo's long hair throwing them off.

"I'm so glad that you're a girl," he said, doing a little 'escapee dance' as soon as the doors closed.

Mi Nyeo blushed and led the way to an empty seat. The bus wasn't packed, but a few people were clustered at the front. No one seemed to have noticed what had been going on at the platform.

"Sorry for saying your name out loud," she said, as Jeremy sat down next to her. He freed himself from his disguise and gave her a smile.

"Yah. I did it too," he said. "It doesn't matter because we got away thanks to you. This bus isn't a bad substitute for mine either. What do you think?"

Mi Nyeo let out a long sigh. "It's good. What about you, J-" She stopped herself before saying his name out loud. "Oppa. Are you having trouble writing your song?"

"Op-pa?" Jeremy's eyes grew to the size of nectarines.

"Yes. Even though we are the same age, 'Oppa' can be your code name in public. No one will think it's strange."

Jeremy let out a long shuddering sigh. "When Tae Kyung finds out, he'll be personally writing out my death certificate...in my blood."

"Ah." At the mention of Tae Kyung, Mi Nyeo looked sad. She turned to look out of the window so that he couldn't see her face.

Jeremy reached out to hug her, and stopped himself, slipped an arm over her shoulder, and withdrew it before she could feel it. He settled on touching her hand, and sighed. Why couldn't he just hold her?

"Are you all right, Mi Nyeo?"

"Right now, I'm not okay," she confessed. "I need this bus to help me make peace with myself. What about you?"

"To be honest," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've written a song, but I really wanted to know what you thought of it before I polished it off. Here." He held out one earphone that connected to his phone. "I recorded the music from the keyboard."

They sat in silence as they listened to it together. Mi Nyeo gave him a smile after the middle eight. "It sounds like a lullaby."

He nodded. "I don't know why. It just turned out that way. But it completely changes once I add the worst lyrics ever. Want to hear?"

Her troubles temporarily forgotten, Mi Nyeo adjusted her position on the seat so that she was facing Jeremy. They grinned at each other, and Jeremy knew that seeing her like this was what he'd written the song for.

"I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad," he sang, tugging at the phone in her ear just to tease her. "Carry you around when your arthritis is bad. All I wanna do, is grow old with you."

Dimples appeared in the corners of Mi Nyeo's already laughing mouth.

"I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches. Build you a fire if the furnace breaks. Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you."

He nudged her shoulder with his, making her blush like the girl she was.

"I'll miss you. Kiss you. Give you my coat when you are cold. Need you. Feed you. Even let you hold the remote control."

"So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink. Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink. Oh I could be the one, who grows old with you. I wanna grow old with you."

For a while she didn't say anything. Her hands went to her open lips as he took his time removing the phone from her ear. He kept the smile glued to his face while he stopped the music from playing.

"It needs some work, doesn't it?" he said, looking down at his phone. "But I don't think the band will hate it."

Mi Nyeo sniffed. "It's for me."

"Huh?" Jeremy gaped at her.

"It feels like it's been written for me. All your fans will feel the same way."

He sighed in relief and disappointment. "It's yours. If you want it."

"Mine?"

"As a present. Y-you can share it with Tae Kyung...when you two aren't...or just play it when you're feeling down."

Mi Nyeo looked shell-shocked. "I can't accept that."

"Why not?" Jeremy felt sick. The smile had slipped off his face completely.

"Y-you shouldn't give your songs away so-so freely. I learned from my parents how precious a song can be."

He took in her beautiful face, the brown lashes, the traces of pink lipstick on her lips, and sucked in a lungful of air. "I'm not giving it to you freely. I'm giving it to you because it's yours, because I worried about you all day, because I really hate it when you don't smile."

He reached out to wipe off a tear that had been rolling down her cheek. "Take the song."

She shook her head. "I already have one from you that I treasure very much."

He flinched at the memory. Her past rejection of him still hurt whenever he thought of it. He had to wait for the sudden ache to pass before he could speak to her.

"I guess this is like déjà vu for you then," he said in a dull voice. "You must be sick of me doing this to you all the time."

"No. That's not-"

He pointed to a sign that flashed by the window. "Forget it. Look! Two more stops and we'll be able to walk home."

Mi Nyeo looked upset.

"Cheer up. When we get back, you'll be able to ask Shin Woo for his advice about Tae Kyung," he said, giving her hand an affectionate pat. "He's good at it...most of the time. Who knows? Things might be fixed for you by breakfast tomorrow. Ah, here's our stop."

He got to his feet, and let Mi Nyeo follow at her own pace as he climbed off the bus. He shivered in the cold night air, and hopped up and down as he waited for her to catch up. As part of the act, he slapped an arm around her neck and made her walk in zigzags down the pavement.

"Jeremy, stop."

"Can't stop. Too cold. We'll get warmer this way."

"Jeremy, s-top!" Mi Nyeo slipped out of his grasp and stepped in front of him, bringing him to a sudden halt. She looked determined to torture him some more over the past, or maybe the song, or even his feelings.

"I want to talk," she said.

"And I don't."

"Jeremy, please let me talk."

To make his point, Jeremy stuffed his phones in his ears and arrowed down the list of songs on his mobile until he found a really loud one.

Mi Nyeo reached up, and he thought she was going to take the phones off him. There was a brief struggle before she reached up higher and wrapped her shaking hands around his neck, stopping him in his tracks. She looked into his eyes, and then against all prior understanding between them, she tilted her head and tickled his mouth with hers.

Jeremy had imagined kissing her a thousand times, but nothing could prepare him for the reality. Her lips were soft, quivering against him like butterfly wings. The kiss was innocent, but full of loving caresses. He closed his eyes against the rest of the world, and let her weave her spell on him for as long as she wanted.

When she finally pulled away, he opened his eyes to drink in her face. A dimple peeped out of the corner of his mouth when he realised that she was just as dazed as he was.

"When did this happen?" he said, berating himself for missing it. Once again, Jeremy was the last to know something.

She having trouble focusing. "It started out as a small feeling when I was away. And when I came back, it grew bigger and bigger until this morning, it finally grew too big for me to ignore."

"Why did you ignore it?" he chided her, holding onto her arms. "Do you know that since you've been back I have to keep telling myself to get a grip around you? That I'm just dreaming if I think your smiles are for me? That you're Hyung's girlfriend? Go Mi Nam, why would you ignore something so important like...ah."

He suddenly realised why she'd been keeping her feelings for him a secret. "Tae Kyung Hyung."

"Hyung-nim has a very soft heart," she said sadly. "Today, I told him that our feelings had changed and I said goodbye to him, but he found it hard to let me go. Even though he agreed that I was right, he was still hurting a lot."

Jeremy sighed. "I feel like a fool."

"I wanted to be honest, with him and you," she explained. "I wasn't going to tell you until I had finished my time in Africa, but every time I see you, I want you to know how special you are to me. I don't expect anything, I just wanted to tell you."

"Mi Nyeo."

"Eh?"

"I'm so glad that you didn't wait a whole year to tell me."

He took her head in his hands so that his thumbs grazed her cheeks, and made his feelings clear by returning her kiss to her. He gave it tenderly, with a hint of the craziness he'd been feeling lately. He didn't think that he could be any more in love with her, but she parted her mouth to embrace him, and he tasted just enough of her sweetness to make him fall deeper.

She'd made him so happy that once the kiss ended, he wanted to sing to the streets that she was his. Instead, he settled for a smile on his face and led her home by the hand, whispering silly things in her ear to make her laugh. Mi Nyeo hadn't said it, but he was sure that she was very worried about Tae Kyung.

"Mi Nyeo," he said, stopping her as they climbed up the driveway of the ANJell dorms. "I don't want to hurt Hyung any more than you do."

She gave him a solemn nod, and pulled her hand out of his. "You are right, Jeremy. We will be careful so that he has a good Christmas."

"You have such a good heart," he said, kissing her forehead. "It's one of the reasons why I love you."

Her eyes grew big under the glow of the street lamp.

"What?" he said, unembarrassed. "Is it really that much of a surprise that I love you? Maybe I didn't kiss you right?"

Her smile came back. "No. I've just never had one of those kisses before."

Jeremy pouted as they climbed the paved steps to the door. "The next time I have you alone, I will do much better, and not a single part of you will doubt my feelings."

She blushed at the thought as they pushed their way inside, where Tae Kyung was waiting for them.

XXXXX

6.

Hwang Tae Kyung was standing in the kitchen in his pyjamas and slippers. He acknowledged the pair with his dark eyes before taking a sip of his latest bottle of water.

"Where did you disappear to?" he asked Mi Nyeo. "Shin Woo and Mi Nam have been accusing me of driving you away."

"It's my fault," volunteered Jeremy. "I wanted her to catch the bus with me."

"I see." Tae Kyung rested his arms on the bench. "Having trouble writing the song? I thought you'd be pulling an all nighter. We're all expecting a masterpiece by breakfast, you know."

"I won't survive until breakfast without something to eat," said Jeremy, going over to the fridge. "Tell me there are leftovers."

Tae Kyung said nothing. He continued to study Mi Nyeo as she walked over to the kitchen bench and sat down opposite him.

"You've never gone to bed this early, Hyung-nim," she said. "I'm glad you decided to get some rest."

"This day has worn me out," he replied. "But I wanted to wait for you to tell you something important, Pig Rabbit."

"Oh?"

Jeremy made a point of being very loud with the spoon while heating up some soup. Tae Kyung gave him an annoyed look and led Mi Nyeo by the wrist to the lounge room.

"I want you to reconsider your decision today," Tae Kyung continued. "You're not thinking clearly. I'll accept any decision you make after you finish your time in Africa."

Mi Nyeo paled. "But Hyung-nim, I am thinking clearly. You agreed that our feelings have changed."

"No I didn't!" he argued. "I don't agree. I was just too shocked earlier to say anything. You coming back now was just really bad timing. I have to work, Mi Nyeo, just like you do."

There was a long pause. "Hyung-nim. Our talks on the phone grew cold. I could feel it. What happened when I came back just helped me to accept it. There is nothing to hold on to now. Let go so that it hurts you less."

"You're being stubborn over a bad decision."

"Are you coming to midnight mass tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Manager Ma, Coordi Unnie, Oppa, Shin Woo Hyung and Jeremy are coming to midnight mass to celebrate Christmas Eve. There will be candles and carol singing, and the church will look nice with all its decorations. Will you come?"

Tae Kyung frowned. "Is this a test? You know I don't do that sort of thing, and what are you going to do about publicity?"

"It's only a small church, Hyung-nim. I checked with President Ahn and he was okay with us going as long as we hide ourselves. I don't know what you mean by a test."

"Will you reconsider us if I agree to come?"

Once again, there was a long pause. They heard Jeremy drop his spoon in the kitchen, but Tae Kyung chose to ignore it.

"Hyung-nim."

"I'm only asking you to think it over. That's not ridiculous, is it?"

"My feelings have changed."

"How is it wrong to ask you to think for a little longer?" he bit out.

Mi Nyeo looked miserable. "I told Jeremy that he could sleep in his own room for the night, and I need to get my pyjamas before he goes up. Sleep well, Hyung-nim. I hope that you'll come to the mass tomorrow night for a different reason."

She scuffled out of the living room without looking back at him. It was obvious that she still cared about him, just not in the same way. He knew that they'd become distant, but he was certain that it was something that could be remedied if only she wasn't going back and forth from Africa, and he wasn't in the middle of a new album. He was sure that it could be fixed if the timing was better.

Uplifted by a small measure of hope, Tae Kyung wandered back out into the kitchen and upstairs to bed. He failed to notice Jeremy's dejected expression on the way up.

XXXXX

Jeremy woke up on the rug in the lounge room. Mi Nyeo was curled up on the couch next to him, unaware that he'd been there most of the night. He'd wound up there after polishing off his song at the studio. The scraps of conversation he'd heard between Tae Kyung and Mi Nyeo had unsettled him enough to make him want to see her until he couldn't keep his eyes open.

_Get a hold of yourself. Her feelings won't change just because Tae Kyung asks her to rethink her decision._

With a sigh, he got up and climbed over the coffee table on his way to the kitchen. Jolie was already waiting for him at the door. He could see her tail wagging through the stained glass. The temperature had stayed above zero overnight, which meant that Jolie didn't have to huddle in her kennel to keep warm.

"Jolie," he greeted. The bowl of food was placed under her nose as always. She gave him a wet snuffle on the neck before digging in. Satisfied with his greeting, Jeremy went to feed himself.

"Well?" Tae Kyung said. "Where is it?"

"Ta da!" Jeremy lifted a tartan tea towel covering the cd and music underneath.

Tae Kyung picked them up and gave Jeremy an expectant look, as if he expected some sort of nervous speech about the song. However, Jeremy kept silent. He was sobered by a poor night's sleep, amongst other things.

"I'll go over both in the music room," said Tae Kyung. "And I'll be back to tell you what I think. Don't disturb me."

Jeremy gave his Hyung a nervous smile, and went on to make a lazy breakfast of cereal, and toast with jam. The smell of toast was too much for the others, and they soon appeared, one by one in their pyjamas, to char bread of their own.

Shin Woo offered Jeremy some tea, and for once he accepted (after adding some sugar to it). It made him feel better, and he was able to laugh when Mi Nam burnt his second round of toast along with his thumb.

"Damn stupid toaster!" complained Mi Nam, running his finger under some cold water. "Why doesn't it cook evenly?"

Shin Woo turned to Jeremy. "When am I helping out with decorations? I'm scheduled to be on KBS radio just after noon."

"So we'll get started early," said Jeremy. "You're helping with my party too Mi Nam. Don't think you're getting out of it."

"Wouldn't dream of it. It's my excuse for avoiding the family celebrations and fights at the Yoo household."

Mi Nyeo gave her twin a surprised look. "You shouldn't be so unkind about Yoo He Yi's family. It's nice of them to invite you over for Christmas."

"Sure," said Mi Nam. "If you like spending it with Lucifer and his spawn. I swear, I sometimes think that He Yi was adopted. She's too nice to come from a family like that."

Jeremy, Shin Woo and Mi Nyeo exchanged knowing looks from behind the brims of their cups of tea.

With a dramatic 'bang', Tae Kyung announced his exit from the music room to the whole house. The group watched him as he strolled into the kitchen, and he didn't seem pleased. He stood behind Jeremy, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Technically speaking. There's nothing wrong with it," said Tae Kyung. "It's easy to listen to, it's melodic, and the lyrics will appeal to a broad demographic. It doesn't fit in with the album's overall theme, but that's not a big issue."

"Does that mean he likes it?" Mi Nam said to no one in particular.

"It's nothing special," continued Tae Kyung. "But I saw in the notes that you're dedicating it to Mi Nyeo."

The group grew quiet. Jeremy pulled his teaspoon out of his mouth. Even though he didn't want to hurt his Hyung, he wasn't backing down on anything related to Mi Nyeo. "I gave it to her as a present, even though she hasn't accepted it yet."

Mi Nyeo blushed and kept her eyes firmly on her teacup.

"Out of the question," said Tae Kyung. "Even if I was okay with it, the public would wonder why you're dedicating the song to her when according to them she's supposed to be dating either Shin Woo or myself."

"Don't worry Hyung. I'll just have to have a good answer ready when they ask why I'm signing the rights over to her."

Tae Kyung's eyes widened. "The rights? You're not just dedicating it to her?"

Mi Nam moaned. "There goes part of my income. Manager Ma will be angry at me. I hope you're happy, twin. If this song does well then you won't have to worry about earning money for a while."

"But I didn't know I was getting money. I thought Jeremy was giving me a song," she protested.

"Yah! Mi Nam! Mi Nyeo worked hard to keep your career alive while you were off getting your ugly face to look uglier. Have you ever repaid her for that?" snapped Jeremy.

"Why are you yelling at me like you're her boyfriend or something? And why are you giving her a song and money like some lovesick daddy-long-legs?" Mi Nam snapped back. "Mi Nyeo, I forbid you to date him. He'd be a worse in-law than Tae Kyung."

Again, the group went quiet. Tae Kyung turned as pale as death. Jeremy failed to say anything. Mi Nam wasn't being serious with his words but he was so close to the truth that the atmosphere became tense.

"I'm going to take a long look at this song," said Shin Woo, getting to his feet. "The curiosity is now getting the better of me."

On his way into the kitchen, he tipped his cup and spilled the luke-warm dregs of his tea on Mi Nam.

The junior looked down at his wet shirt in horror. "Argh! What the?"

"It's just water. Nothing to get excited about," said Shin Woo. "Come and look at Jeremy's song with me."

"Why?"

"It's sunny in the music room. You'll dry off faster."

Before Mi Nam could reply, Shin Woo pushed him out of the kitchen against his will.

Tae Kyung looked like he was concentrating very hard on a patch of the wall, and neither Jeremy nor Mi Nyeo wanted to be the one to interrupt.

"I seem to have missed something very important," he said in a severe tone. "You both have been taking me for a fool."

"That's unfair. Do you really think that Mi Nyeo would do something like that?" said Jeremy.

"Hyung-nim. Jeremy doesn't think you're a fool at all. He-"

Tae Kyung signalled for silence by raising the palm of his hand.

"It all makes sense now. I don't think anything more needs to be said. Do you?" He walked over to the stairs leading up to his room.

"Hyung-nim!" she cried, jumping to her feet. Tae Kyung ignored her. She was about to chase after him, when she remembered Jeremy.

"I have to go after him," she explained. "I will tell him how it was so that he understands it had nothing to do with you."

Jeremy frowned. "I think he'll only want to hurt you."

"He will," she admitted. "But I have to talk to him anyway."

"Mi Nyeo."

"Eh?"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She thought about it. "No. It's okay. I think it's better if I do this myself."

Jeremy slumped. "Okay."

His eyes followed Mi Nyeo as she hurried up the stairs after Tae Kyung. As he laid his head on the bench, he wondered if letting her go to Tae Kyung was the dumbest thing he'd ever done. What if she came to her senses and realised that she didn't like Jeremy after all?

"I'm doomed," he mumbled to himself. "If she doesn't have real feelings for me, I don't think a bus ride will be enough to numb the pain. I'll have to get hit by one instead."

XXXXX

7.

Mi Nyeo came back in a depressed mood after trying to talk to Tae Kyung. When Jeremy asked her if she was all right, she just shook her head as if nothing had happened. She was subdued while helping the others put up the decorations for the Christmas party, and she didn't eat much when Mi Nam pulled out snacks.

It was Jolie that got the first laugh out of her with her antics. The golden retriever had sensed the excitement in the air straight away, and she wanted to join in too.

Jolie couldn't decide which of the humans to hang out with first. Shin Woo was carrying around boxes of bright shiny things that he put around the walls. Mi Nam was also hanging up strands of glass that seemed to light up when he pressed something on the wall. Mi Nyeo was blowing up a life-size reindeer to go with Jeremy's life-size Santa.

Jolie grew more and more interested in the reindeer as Mi Nyeo made it grow bigger and bigger. Being a naughty dog, Jolie decided to play tug-of-war with Mi Nyeo to see if the little human would let her have the reindeer. She sank her canines into the reindeer's leg and began to pull.

"Ah!" Mi Nyeo grabbed another leg just as Jolie predicted. The two wrestled for the toy, and Jolie thought it was great fun because the little human was not very strong.

"Jolie, noooooo!" cried Jeremy. "Why do you always do this to my party decorations?"

"Mong!" replied Jolie, letting go of the reindeer and sending Mi Nyeo tumbling backwards. All three of the band members ran to catch her at the same time, and they all wound up falling on each other like dominoes. Mi Nyeo fell on Shin Woo, Shin Woo collided with Jeremy, and Jeremy fell on Mi Nam, who ended up taking the brunt of the fall.

"Argh!" groaned Mi Nam. "I think I landed on a decoration or something. Get off me!"

"Are you talking to me?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm talking to everyone. Everyone, get off me right this instant!"

As everyone climbed to their feet, Mi Nyeo spotted Jolie observing them from a safe distance.

"Why Jolie?" Mi Nyeo said with a laugh. "Maybe Hyung-nim is right about you being troublesome."

"Be more understanding, Mi Nyeo," said Shin Woo with a smile. "Jolie is like me, she gets bored and needs something interesting to happen every now and then."

"You have become good friends with Jolie over the past year, haven't you?"

"I'd ask her to be my girl, but according to Jeremy she already has a boyfriend," he teased. "Just between us, I think Jolie likes me better."

"Hello? Can someone help me up here? I think I might be paralysed," whimpered Mi Nam.

Shin Woo and Jeremy sniggered, but the three of them got Mi Nam to his feet and dusted him off. Apart from a couple of bruises, he was unharmed.

"What am I going to do about a reindeer?" Jeremy grumbled.

"Mi Nyeo always played Rudolph in the Christmas plays at the convent," suggested Mi Nam.

"Hmm." Jeremy inspected her pretty face and grinned. "Okay." He walked over to the box of decorations Shin Woo had been putting out, and found an old pair of reindeer antlers. He stretched out the band so that it wouldn't dig in her head and popped them on her.

"Cuuuute," he murmured, wanting to give her a big hug. "What did you do for a nose?"

Mi Nyeo thought about it. "I used to wear a clown nose, but it smelled funny and my nose went numb by the end of the show."

"I have a better idea," he said, grabbing her wrist. They went back inside to the kitchen where it was warm. He found the jam they'd been using on their toast that morning and then pulled a spoon out of the drawers.

"Hold still," he warned, putting a small dollop of strawberry conserve on the tip of her nose.

Mi Nyeo's face crinkled up in a smile. "It smells so good. Can I-"

"Ah!" Jeremy caught her hand before she wiped the jam off. "If you want to be a reindeer then you can't lick it off."

"Just a small taste."

"Yah!"

Mi Nyeo giggled as she tried to reach the sugar on her nose.

"You are worse than Jolie!" He forced her wrists down and pinned them to her sides. "There! What are you going to do now?"

"I will get the spoon instead." She tried to lift up the hand holding it, and the two went back to arm wrestling each other. Jeremy tickled her sides and she jumped forward with a little shriek – straight into his chest.

Jeremy winced and laughed, knowing that his favourite jumper was now covered in jam. Mi Nyeo pulled away and gave him a horrified look.

"I'm sorry!" She wiped the sugar off with her fingers. "I'm so sorry. I will clean it for you."

"Worry about your nose. Your nose is gone. I have no reindeer."

"He would never forgive me if I did this to him."

Jeremy's face fell at the subtle mention of Tae Kyung. He gently pulled her sticky fingers from his chest and clasped them together. "Mi Nyeo, it's okay."

She looked uncertain. "It is?"

His eyes scrunched up as he smiled. "Mm." He nodded.

The conflicted look was still on her face. "Jeremy, I-"

"Hey! Stop slacking off you two! I'm not doing the rest of these decorations by myself!" Mi Nam shouted from the porch like an old man.

"Ah. Coming!" Mi Nyeo shouted. She grabbed Jeremy by the sleeve and led him back outside. Shin Woo was about to make a comment about the jam on them, but Jeremy's glum face made him decide against it.

"It's better if I let them work it out for themselves," he told himself.

Beside him, Jolie made a grumbling noise.

XXXXX

Coordinator Wang arrived with her secret lover, Manager Ma, not long before midnight. The group had decided to take the same car to church, and the two elders had brought enough disguises to camouflage an entire fan club.

"Blond hair!" Mi Nam ripped out a wig and took it over to the microwave to see how it looked. "I bet I'd look better in blond hair than Jeremy!"

"Nobody does blond better than me," said Jeremy. "Here, you'll look better in the ghost costume."

"But it's just a sheet with two eye holes." His brows drew together. "You suck."

"Don't worry," said Shin Woo. "We'll find something to help hide the double lids as well."

Coordinator Wang covered a smile with her bejewelled hand.

Mi Nam grimaced. "You all suck...except Tae Kyung, because he's not here."

"That's right. Where is Tae Kyung?" asked Manager Ma. "Is he coming with us tonight or not?"

Jeremy and Shin Woo gave awkward shrugs.

"Mi Nyeo. Is your boyfriend coming?" asked Coordinator Wang.

The older woman's bangles clinked in the unexpected silence that followed her question. Mi Nyeo dropped her unhappy gaze to the floor.

"He's working hard on the new album," said Shin Woo. "I'll text him the address so that he can meet us there."

The older couple nodded, and nothing more was said on the subject. They questioned Jeremy about the strange white tree with green decorations, teased Mi Nam about avoiding Yoo He Yi's family, complained about the cold weather when they drove to mass, and loudly praised the church's Christmas decorations including the nativity scene near the front entrance.

"We'd better get some seats at the back to be careful," suggested Manager Ma. "Come on Mi Nyeo."

She shook her head. "I'd like to stay here and wait for Hyung-nim."

Jeremy didn't like it. "But you'll freeze out here. Mi Nyeo please come inside. We can save him a seat."

Again, she shook her head. "He won't want to come in by himself."

"Okay. We'll see you inside then," said Mi Nam.

Without asking or being asked, Jeremy followed Mi Nyeo down the steps to wait for Tae Kyung. When she stopped, he stood beside her and admired the warmth of the nativity set. The faces were painted porcelain, and the clothes were real – probably made by a dedicated church-group. Fur trees, Christmas lights and pine cones formed the background of the display, giving the miniature barn a cosy look.

"You don't have to wait out here, Jeremy. It's cold out here."

"I don't mind. Besides, you're right about Tae Kyung. He might need a nudge to get him through the doors."

They waited in silence for a long time. Jeremy could hear people getting to their feet inside the church. The mass had begun. The first song was being sung.

Mi Nyeo wiped her face, and he saw that she was crying again. It made him feel ill.

"Don't cry." He put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it."

"Want me to call him?"

"No...I...no."

"Please stop crying." He tucked her long hair behind one ear. "You've been sad too much since you've been back. Please be happy. There are so many things to be happy about."

"I'm sorry." Her apology was muffled when she suddenly hugged him, burying her face in his coat.

He felt something tickle his cheek, and quickly brushed it away before she could see it. "I don't care what makes you happy, okay? You just...you just tell me what would make you smile so that I can make it happen."

She leaned back and lifted his fingers to her lips. Her wet lashes hung low over her eyes. "Let's go inside."

Without letting go of his hand, she took him through a side door in order not to disturb the mass. They found the back-row seats that the others had saved for them and they sat down together. It was a shock for some of the group to see her discreetly holding hands with Jeremy, but Mi Nyeo failed to notice their reaction. She leaned her head on his shoulder and listened to the sermon about family.

It was a sweet and sour moment for Jeremy. Having Mi Nyeo wanting to be close to him was so amazing that he couldn't concentrate on what the man in the robes was saying. He could smell strawberry jam on her, and he wondered if she'd forgotten to clean her nose. However, she was still so sad that he could be nothing but sad too.

He was going to kill Tae Kyung – stick him with his foil so many times that the skinny elder looked like a slice of Swiss cheese.

Towards the end of the mass, someone's phone played a popular ANJell ringtone. People looked around to see who had been stupid enough to leave their phone on.

"Hyung-nim," Mi Nyeo whispered. "He's here."

Tae Kyung was standing in the shadows at the back of the church. He switched off his phone and gave the curious onlookers an embarrassed grimace, which was his idea of an apologetic expression. Mi Nyeo lifted her head from Jeremy's shoulder and beamed at her Hyung-nim. Tae Kyung gave her a stiff nod in return.

XXXXX

Jeremy was quiet on the drive back to the dorms. While the others celebrated the first hours of Christmas in the lounge, he went to hide in the kitchen. He pulled out the white Christmas cake and stabbed it with some sparklers. When he was able to paste a smile on his face, he carried it into the living room and placed it on the coffee table for lighting.

"Where's Mi Nyeo?" he asked.

"She went upstairs with Tae Kyung," replied Mi Nam. "Which reminds me, what was going on tonight? Why were you holding Mi Nyeo's hand? Are you and Tae Kyung fighting over my sister or something?"

Shin Woo lit a match near Mi Nam's face, making him flinch. "Since our guests still have to drive home, I suggest we light this now."

"That's a lot of sparklers, Jeremy," commented Coordinator Wang. Shin Woo lit them all, and the group clapped and cheered until the coloured flames burned out.

Generous pieces of the treat were passed around. Manager Ma ignored his partner's pleas for a small piece and fed her a large mouthful of cake. Mi Nam had to pat her on the back when she choked on the crumbs. The burnt metallic smell still hung in the air while they had second helpings and even thirds.

Under the pretence of washing his sugary fingers, Jeremy snuck out and went upstairs _not_ to check on Mi Nyeo and Tae Kyung. He stared for a long time at Tae Kyung's closed door, imagined what they were doing, and then wished he hadn't. Feeling like he was falling down a black hole, he ignored his unusually clean bedroom and the girl's pyjamas folded on the chair opposite the bed to get to his ensuite.

XXXXX

8.

The star necklace glittered under the small lights that dotted the ceiling of Tae Kyung's room.

"You took good care of it," he remarked, holding the chain up to eye level. "Or is that you didn't even wear it?"

Mi Nyeo shifted her balance on her feet. She was standing to one side of his desk, making sure to keep her hands clasped behind her back so that she didn't break anything.

"It was too precious to wear," she said.

Not wanting to sit down, Tae Kyung chose instead to hover over his office chair. "Should I interpret that to mean that you were too uncomfortable to wear it, and now you're too uncomfortable to keep it?"

Mi Nyeo tilted her head to one side in thought. "Yes...It is too uncomfortable for me to wear...I think that it is meant for someone else."

"And why would I want to give this to someone else when it was meant for you?"

"I have realised that it is too difficult for me to call you Oppa or Oppa-nim because you have always been my Hyung-nim. I think I would really like to be your Dongsaeng, if you'll let me."

Tae Kyung frowned. "What does this have to do with the necklace? You can still keep it."

"It will be our family heirloom. One that you can give to someone important."

"You're important to me," he said in a low voice. "Tonight I went to worship a God I don't even believe in when I could have been sitting in a comfortable warm studio playing music and making music history."

"I hope that you will come to Christmas mass every year so that we can have a family tradition as well as a family heirloom. Aren't I a good dongsaeng?"

"I've heard that siblings are supposed to be irritating, so I guess you are doing a good job," he relented.

"Does that mean that you accept me as family?"

"Very well. You will be my family from now on. You will love me as much as you love Mi Nam, if not more. Your first duty as dongsaeng will be to go down and bring me back some cake. We will eat it up here to celebrate the end of one relationship and the beginning of a new one."

"You have been very understanding, but I can't have cake alone with you."

"Why? Are you saying that good siblings don't have cake with each other?"

"They do," she agreed. "It is Christmas, and we should be spending all of our time with loved ones, but there is someone I want to share cake with more. I want to be wherever he is."

"Ah." Tae Kyung finally sat down. "So even though I am family, I take second place to him?"

Mi Nyeo was quiet for a while before she spoke. "Will you come and have cake downstairs?" she asked. "If he is there, then I can eat cake with you both."

"What if he's somewhere else?"

"Then I hope you will come down anyway. As your sister, I am telling you that you have an extended family to eat cake with. You will never be alone around them."

"I don't like being second."

Mi Nyeo nodded. "I know how you feel."

XXXXX

Jeremy was sitting on the edge of his bed, still in his jeans and shirt that he'd worn to church, when he heard Mi Nyeo's soft knock on his door.

With a blank look around his clean room, he got to his feet and let Mi Nyeo in. He'd been waiting for her for what felt like ages, and though he didn't want to hear what she had to say, he didn't want to put it off either. He had plans for some serious moping under the bed covers with cake and rum.

A smile appeared on her face when he let her in. She stepped through the small gap and shifted up and down on the balls of her feet as he closed the door. She looked nervous and excited. Her cheeks were flushed with it.

"I wanted to bring you some cake," she said. She lifted her hands and presented him with several slices in a napkin. "I wasn't sure if you had already had some."

"Ah. Thanks." Jeremy took the food just for something to do. He loosened a corner of one of the slices, but failed to lift it to his mouth.

"Why are you in here?" she asked. "Why aren't you downstairs with the others?"

He shuffled away from her and put the cake on a side table. "Mi Nyeo, would it be okay if I had the room tonight?"

She looked puzzled. "I don't mind. Are you feeling unwell?"

"Yes. I think I'm unwell," he said, avoiding her gaze. "How is Tae Kyung?"

She closed the distance between them in seconds, and touched his forehead with her small hand. "Hyung-nim is well. He's coming down to have some cake, I think, which is where I thought you were. Jeremy, are you really unwell? You have such a long face."

"It doesn't matter," he said, removing her hand. He tried to smile but failed. "Just tell me that you're happy."

Mi Nyeo shook her head. Her mouth was set in a stubborn line. "How can I be happy when you're like this? What's wrong? Tell me what has happened? You always eat cake."

"Just give me some time and I'll be back to normal. Just give me some time."

Her eyes widened in fear. She held one of his hands so that he couldn't walk away from her. Her grip was so tight that it hurt him. He looked down at her miserable face, and relented. There was no point in hiding anything from her if it just made her like this.

"I..." He looked guilty. "I heard Tae Kyung talking to you about a second chance. You were so sad tonight when he didn't come, and so glad when he did. I'm not smart like my Hyungs, but I know enough to understand that things with you and Tae Kyung are all fixed."

"Yes. We are on our way to being fixed," she said with a faint smile.

He blinked. "Oh." He sank to his knees. "Oh."

"_Jeremy!_" She tried to catch him by slipping her arms under his shoulders, but she was so small that she sank to the floor with him. "Are you all right? Should I get help?"

"No. It's okay Mi Nyeo," he said, staring at his bent knees and wondering how to explain it away. "S-so you and Tae Kyung are dating again? So that's just so...so..." _So terrible that lying under a moving bus sounds pretty good right about now._

She leaned back to search his face. Her eyes seemed to dilate in ever-growing horror the longer he sat there.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth? Am I covered in cake? Am I bleeding?" he asked, touching his face. He wanted to scramble over to the bathroom to clean up, but he didn't trust his knees at that moment.

To his surprise, her teacup eyes began to glitter. Two fat tears rolled down her cheeks before she hugged him.

"Hyung-nim and I aren't dating," she said into his shoulder.

When he didn't say anything, she said it to his face: "Hyung-nim and I aren't dating again. I think you've misunderstood."

Jeremy felt confused. "Oh."

"I was worried about Hyung-nim because I thought he'd turn back into the old Hwang Tae Kyung-ssi. He was so lonely when I first met him. I didn't want to see him turn into that again. That was why I was sad when he didn't come tonight, and happy when he did. Hyung-nim and I have decided to be family to each other. We don't have much family, so it will be a good thing, and I think he wants to try it."

_Family?_

More tears fell down her face. "Jeremy. Over the past year I have weighed my feelings carefully. I didn't kiss you thoughtlessly that night. I kissed you because I know my feelings, and they are so..." She gulped back more tears. "_So_ strong. I know for sure that it is you I want to be with. It is you I want to laugh with and cry with and worry about Hyung-nim and the others with. I love you with all my heart. So please stop crying."

He blinked. "I'm crying?"

Mi Nyeo wiped his cheeks with gentle strokes of her thumbs, and showed him her hands before drying them on her oversized jumper and leggings.

"Ah." Jeremy wiped his face with his sleeve. "S-sorry. I wanted it to be okay. After all, you were smiling again, but I thought I'd lost you."

She sniffled, nodded and firmly kissed him on the mouth. Her lips were damp from tears.

"Better?" she asked, stroking pieces of his blonde hair behind his ears until he nodded.

He circled her small waist with his arms and held her tight against him so that she couldn't budge an inch.

"Just let me keep you until my knees recover, and then I'll go downstairs with you," he said, stroking her back.

Mi Nyeo rested her head on his shoulder. After a long silence, she spoke up. "Jeremy. Would you be angry with me if I asked to stay with you in here tonight?"

His first answer came out in the form of an asthmatic-sounding wheeze.

Still in his arms, Mi Nyeo waited in silence. In time he managed to utter a better answer to her: "You are trying to get me in trouble with Tae Kyung or Mi Nam, aren't you? You want me to get on their bad side."

She hugged him tighter. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't trust you to take care of me. I just want to be with you like this."

He turned his head to breathe her warmth in. He badly wanted to be with her too.

"Did you bring enough cake for us to stay here all night?" he asked, looking over at her offering on the side table.

"I think so. Did you get your appetite back? That's good. Wait here. I will go down and get more for you."

She stood up and had taken her first steps away from him when he sprang on her, flinging his arms around her waist.

"Don't go Mi Nyeo." He turned her around to look at him. She blushed when he lifted his hands to cradle her cheeks. "There is something that I need to do. I've wanted to do it since I first met you."

She waited in anticipation.

He leaned closer. "You are so..."

"Mmm?"

"CUUUUUTE!"

Her eyes bulged as he pinched her cheeks hard. Her jerked her face from side to side at will.

"Aya! Jeremy that hurts!"

He let go of her face and chuckled. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I'm just so touched that you wanted to get me cake. No, stop! Don't tickle me. That's not fair. Noooo!"

XXXXX

Jeremy wasn't the type to remain sad if he had no reason to be, so it was no surprise to him that most of his heartache had healed up overnight. He smiled before he even remembered what he was smiling about, and when he opened his eyes, the sight of Mi Nyeo in his bed had him more excited than he remembered being on his first rollercoaster ride.

He rolled onto his side so that he could take a closer look at her, taking care not to wake her up by moving his arm, which had gone numb from pillowing her head for most of the night. She was leaning towards him with a mellow expression on her face. Her body was curled up in a tiny ball, reminding him of a kitten.

For a while he watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slept, and then his attention went almost naturally to her mouth. It was shaped like a carefully tied pink bow; smooth and perfect. It twitched when she whispered soundless things in her dreams. Her lips parted sometimes as if she wanted him to kiss her, which he did, very badly, to the point of need.

"If it was just a 'good morning' kiss," he whispered to her closed eyes and her button nose. "Would you mind if I gave you one without you knowing? I really really need one right now."

He touched her chin with his fingers and feathered her lips with his mouth, closing his eyes in pleasure. Kissing her was so easy and so satisfying. He didn't stop until her body stirred just enough to alarm him, and he pulled back, half-hoping that she'd wake up so that he could kiss her properly. Mi Nyeo rolled onto her back and then stilled. Her jumper bunched up around her waist, exposing her hips.

He looked around for the covers to keep her warm, and saw that they'd kicked it on the floor sometime during the night. He blamed it on the cake they'd eaten. They'd been hyper until their sugar crash in the early hours of the morning. He remembered falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"No more cake," she mumbled as if she'd read his mind.

The dimple in the corner of Jeremy's mouth appeared. He leaned closer to look at Mi Nyeo's doll face. "Mi Nyeo. Are you awake?"

Her eyelashes fluttered. "No cake."

"It's all right," he whispered. His lips curled into a lopsided smile. "No one's going to make you eat any more cake."

She inhaled gallons of air in response. She lifted her arms above her head, arched her back and stretched out from head to toe. Her lashes lifted, and her brown eyes appeared. She gazed at his arm supporting her head, his face, and broke into a smile that was so infectious that his cheeks hurt from mirroring it.

"Jeremy," she said happily.

He leaned into her. "Did you sleep well?"

With a blush, she leaned closer to him. "No. I was so happy all night that I didn't want to close my eyes. I feel like that time when we were dancing, and my heart was about to burst. I don't think it's healthy to be this happy."

"Then why don't you go back to sleep? I'll go down and feed Jolie so that you can have some peace."

Mi Nyeo shook her head, denying him permission. She crossed the two inches between them and gave him a shy peck on the lips. Jeremy's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Y-yah. That was too fast. D-do it again so that I know you mean it?"

She pecked him again, more boldly this time, and she chortled at the grin that dawned on his face.

"Jolie won't mind if I lie in for a bit," he reasoned, briskly pulling her against him so that he was touching every part of her.

"Jolie will understand." Mi Nyeo wrapped an arm around him and closed her eyes.

XXXXX

9.

"Mong!" Jolie jumped on the bed and walked in circles over the sleeping couple until they groaned.

"Jolie!" Jeremy greeted the retriever with a hug and then sat up, trying to adjust to the late morning light. "Who let you in?"

"Jolie is the only one in this house who isn't shy about waking you two up," said Shin Woo. He was hiding behind the ajar door in an unnecessary attempt to give them privacy. "Come downstairs. Mi Nam wants to open his presents."

"Wait!" Mi Nyeo scrambled out of the bed. She straightened her hair before running over to talk to Shin Woo. He gave her crinkled clothes an amused look and then smothered it quickly before she realised that he was laughing at her.

"Shin Woo Hyung, how is, ah, everyone feeling?" she asked.

Shin Woo pretended to think hard. "Feeling? Hmmm. Good question." He bent down to peer at her face, and she leaned away from him. "Well, for starters, you look very happy. My guess is that Jeremy is too."

She stared at the floor in embarrassment.

"Mi Nam is fine, but that's just because he hasn't worked out that you're really dating Jeremy. Tae Kyung is..."

"Yes?"

"Coping."

She sighed in relief, and beamed at him. "That's good. Thank you for telling me."

Shin Woo lowered his voice to a whisper. "This is none of my business, but you two might want to look less like you're in love when you go downstairs. Tae Kyung knows you were both in here all night."

"...Ah. I will try."

XXXXX

Jolie bounded into the lounge ahead of Mi Nyeo and Jeremy. She did a circuit of the room around everyone and nearly knocked the tree over with her tail by the time the other two caught up.

"Meerrry Christmaaaas everyone!" Jeremy bounced around the coffee table with a smile so big that Mi Nam was revolted by it. "Isn't it a great day? Mi Nyeo, which one of these presents are from you. I want to open yours first."

Shin Woo face palmed in despair. Tae Kyung looked like he'd just eaten a particularly sour lime.

"You should feed Jolie first," said Mi Nam. "None of us have bothered yet."

"So that's why she's so excited," said Jeremy. He clicked his fingers. "Come on Jolie! Breakfast!"

The coffee table got knocked into Tae Kyung's shins while Jolie made her quick exit. He bared his teeth at Jeremy's turned back, but quickly composed himself when Mi Nyeo looked his way.

"Are you all right, Hyung-nim?" she asked.

"Never better," he replied. "I've heard it said that what doesn't kill you is supposed to make you stronger...apparently."

"Ah."

Shin Woo kneeled under the white tree with green decorations and held a present out for Mi Nyeo to take. "Please open my present first."

Her eyes brightened. "Shin Woo Hyung. Thank you. I have presents for you all too. Here. Merry Christmas Oppa...and this one is for Shin Woo Hyung...this one is for Jeremy...and these are all for Hyung-nim."

"Hey. Why does Tae Kyung Hyung get more presents than everyone else?"

"Ah. Because he's the new member of our family?"

"What!" Mi Nam exploded, knocking a couple of cushions off the couch. "He's what?"

"He's going to be our Hyung-nim for real."

"Don't you mean that he's going to be my brother-in-law?"

"No." Mi Nyeo shook her head. "Oppa, we're sort of...adopting him."

Tae Kyung focused harder on unwrapping his presents.

"So he's not going to be my brother-in-law?" asked Mi Nam.

"No." Mi Nyeo shook her head.

"But he's going to be like a brother to us?"

"Yes."

"But that's exactly what he is now...unless..."

Mi Nyeo said nothing.

"Confess twin! If Tae Kyung isn't going to be my brother-in-law, then who is?"

"Juice anyone?" Jeremy walked in with a pitcher of his breakfast mix and a few glasses. He sat down on the floor next to Mi Nyeo and started pouring. When he finished filling the cups, he noticed that all eyes were trained on him.

"What?"

Mi Nam looked horrified. "Him? Seriously?"

"Jeremy!" Mi Nyeo placed a present in front of him. "Open this one first."

He ripped the wrapping off so that it flew around the air like confetti. Warm colours of orange, yellow, red and brown met his eyes. He stretched the item out on the coffee table and the entire band scrunched up their noses as they tried to make out what it was.

"Giraffes and rhinos," said Mi Nam.

"In knitted form," observed Shin Woo.

"My eyes are hurting from the choice of colours," murmured Tae Kyung.

"It's a jumper from Africa," Mi Nyeo prompted with a dejected pout on her face. "You don't like it, Jeremy?"

With admirable effort, Jeremy swallowed his pride and presented Mi Nyeo with what he hoped was a delighted smile. "Of course I like it. I'm going to put it on right now."

The three others reached for their glasses of juice and sniggered behind the safety of the rims. Jeremy lifted the knitted eyesore and gulped. He knew he'd have to wear it for the rest of the day to make her happy, and that his band mates would make jokes about it for the rest of his life.

He twisted the jumper around so that it would go on the right way, when something slapped into his lap.

"What was that?" asked Mi Nam.

Jeremy peered down and picked up an envelope of printed photos.

"Oh?" Mi Nyeo peered at the envelope's packaging. "I've been looking for those. I thought I lost them."

Jeremy already had them out of the pack. "Are these of a band, Mi Nyeo?"

She nodded.

"Can I have a look?" said Shin Woo.

"Please don't look at them..." She blushed. "I took them more for myself. There's nothing special in them."

"Hoh! Liar. Look at the colours in these ones. You really like the sunsets, don't you?" Jeremy said, flipping through the images.

Mi Nyeo watched Jeremy nervously. "They're sunrises."

"Why sunrises?"

"They bring out the yellows and oranges in the ground."

Tae Kyung gave Mi Nyeo a sharp glance. "Why not sunsets?"

"They have more pinks and blues," she answered, shrinking under the coffee table.

"And the drums," said Jeremy. "There are so many pictures of traditional drums in here."

"I like them."

Tae Kyung's eyes narrowed. "Do you? And when did you first start liking _drums_?"

Like a flower, Mi Nyeo withered under Tae Kyung's gaze.

"Mi Nyeo, I can teach you how to play these sort of drums if you want," offered Jeremy.

"Ah!" Shin Woo pulled out an oddly shaped present from under the tree. "That explains what this is. It's for you, Jeremy."

"You got me a traditional drum!" Jeremy turned his excited gaze on Mi Nyeo. "Really?" He reached down for a hug.

The three others jumped to the front of their seats, ready to intervene.

Shin Woo was the first to relax. "Sorry about that," he said. "Habits are hard to break."

"I'm not breaking my habit," said Mi Nam. "Don't do any of that touchy stuff with my sister!"

Jeremy pouted. "You didn't care what she did while you were having your eyelids done."

"How many times are you going to throw that in my face?"

"As many as it takes for you to feel guilty. Anyway, don't think I'll listen to you."

"If you're not listening to me, then how come you didn't just hug Mi Nyeo?"

"I-" Jeremy hesitated. He looked at Mi Nyeo and then Tae Kyung. "No reason."

Tae Kyung folded his arms and glared at the wall. "Shin Woo is right. Don't hold back on my account. Mi Nyeo is no longer my girlfriend. Why would I care what you do with her?"

Shin Woo sighed in exasperation.

Mi Nam rounded on Tae Kyung. "You don't care what he does with her?"

"Correct. If she wants to be indecent with her new boyfriend, who am I to stop her?"

Jeremy gritted his teeth. "I can't begin to tell what is wrong with that you big-"

"Jeremy!" Mi Nyeo tugged on his sleeve and gave him a pleading look. He seethed, but kept his words to himself.

"Let me get this straight," said Mi Nam. "My twin adores you, calls you her 'Hyung-nim' and adopts you as some sort of brother, and _you don't care_?"

"That's right." Tae Kyung got to his feet and strolled out of the room. "I don't care."

"Where are you going? Apologise for calling my sister indecent first!" Mi Nam shouted, but Tae Kyung was already gone.

"Oppa!" scolded Mi Nyeo. "Why did you have to start a fight with him?"

"It was never going to work, twin. He's your ex, and he's the type to carry a grudge. Take my advice, disown him as family and drop him off in a box outside an orphanage."

"That's not funny," said Mi Nyeo.

"You know he didn't mean it." Jeremy leaned closer to her, wanting to touch her. "And Tae Kyung didn't mean what he said either. You know that, right?"

She nodded, but the downcast look on her face wouldn't go away.

"Ah!" Jeremy pulled the jumper off the coffee table with exaggerated enthusiasm. "I haven't tried this on yet. I hope it'll fit. Whaaa. Look at how thick it is. It'll be so warm."

Shin Woo played along. "It is one of a kind. Isn't it?"

"It fits. How does it look?" asked Jeremy, posing for the group from where he was sitting.

"Like it belongs around your neck," muttered Mi Nam.

Jeremy ignored him. "You know what else jumpers are good for?" He reached over and tickled Mi Nyeo's nose with the fluff of his sleeve. She sneezed.

"Good, huh?"

Her eyes widened. "It _is_ good."

"Want another one?"

"Mm!" She nodded and he tickled her nose again.

"Choo!" Mi Nyeo rubbed her nose and chuckled.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better," she answered. Without thinking, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Jeremy reached up to stroke her hair and she relaxed against him, closing her eyes before she could witness Mi Nam's face turning sour.

Her twin huffed at Jeremy. "I suppose once in a while isn't so bad, but don't push your luck."

XXXXX

ANJell rounded up their Christmas day celebrations with Jeremy's late-night outdoors party. The guests didn't have to huddle in their coats because of the outdoor heaters, Santa and the decorations shone in all their glory against the night sky, and the hot food disappeared fast. Mi Nyeo was wearing her reindeer headband as planned. Her nose and lips were a plum red from the lipstick Coordinator Wang had given her as a present.

Jeremy wore his jumper of giraffes and rhinos. People sniggered at it when they first arrived, and then it was forgotten. If anyone could wear an ugly jumper and get away with it, it was Jeremy. He passed around jokes like they were drinks, and he took as many pictures as there were songs playing.

He and Mi Nyeo stuck to each other like glue. She got tired more than he did, and being the life of the party, he could bring the life over to the table so that she could sit down and eat something. However, whenever she'd wanted to dance with him, friends would want to join them too, and they'd had to bounce up and down in groups with other people. It had only been late in the night, when almost all the guests had left or fallen asleep in the living room, and when an outdated kpop song was playing that he put her hand on his shoulder, bringing a shine to her eyes.

Mi Nyeo lit up the moment Jeremy put her hand on his shoulder. Her face lifted and her lips curled upwards as they went through the dance steps he'd first taught her. She was comfortable with him, and his efforts to tease her with changes in direction and new steps just made her laugh. They danced and chortled in their own world, putting the mess around them to the back of their minds.

"Did you enjoy the party?" asked Jeremy.

"I enjoyed it very much, but I like this part the best."

"That is a good answer," he teased, holding her a little tighter.

"But can I take off the reindeer ears now?"

"Huh?"

She looked guilty. "I didn't want to tell you, but the headband is really hurting me."

"Ah." Jeremy tutted and reached up to her head to gently pull it off and toss it to one side. Mi Nyeo winced at the release of pressure even though he had removed them with slow care. Seeing her in pain, he pressed the palms of his hands on the two points behind her ears, and then massaged light circles on her temple, making sure his fingers didn't tangle in her hair.

"Why didn't you take them off when they started to hurt?" he asked.

Her lashes lowered. "I know it is silly, but you kept telling me how...cute I looked. So I kept telling myself that I would wear it just a little longer."

Jeremy thought of his jumper and a lopsided smile appeared on his face. "How does your head feel? Better?"

"Mm. Much better."

He was about to lower his hands when she suddenly reached up and held them in place.

"Ah! But could we stay like this for a bit longer?" she asked, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Jeremy's lopsided smile got more pronounced. He started tracing circles on her hair again, but the touch had softened into caresses. He let his fingers tangle in her soft hair and brush against her earlobes and the top of her nape.

Without quite knowing how it happened, he was close enough to kiss her, and he didn't know who kissed first, but once he sensed the first hint of her lips on his mouth, he embraced her fully. He tried to be slow and gentle with her so that she wouldn't be frightened, but her thin arms wound up holding him closer in frustration, and in the end he gave in and kissed her the way he'd wanted to kiss her, leaving her in no doubt of his feelings.

XXXXX

Shin Woo observed the couple and then sat down next to Tae Kyung with a cup of hangover tea. They had remained upstairs so that their guests could sleep soundly downstairs, but had moved inside to avoid the damp cold that was setting in now that it was early morning.

"It was a good party," Shin Woo reflected. "I didn't see you much though. Where were you hiding?"

Tae Kyung shrugged. "I wasn't hiding. I showed my face enough."

"Did you get a chance to apologise to Mi Nyeo yet?"

Tae Kyung sighed, looked over the back of his chair at the couple outside and fell back in shock. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"I didn't mean now. You decided that on your own."

"You're so meddlesome since we met her. Go back to not caring...or are you just bored?"

"Just apologise to her."

"So you are meddling."

Shin Woo's attention turned to something Tae Kyung had in his hand. "A Saint Christopher. From Mi Nyeo?"

Tae Kyung hesitated, and frowned. "She must think I need help."

"Maybe she thinks you won't ask for it." Shin Woo took another sip of his tea and peered out at Jeremy and Mi Nyeo laughing. They had stopped kissing for the time being, but were still holding on to each other as if they weren't ready to let go just yet.

"They look happy," he observed.

Tae Kyung huffed in annoyance. "If you're going to keep talking about them, I'm going to bed."

"Jeremy asked me how I got over my feelings for her."

Tae Kyung paused, suddenly interested in the chance of topic. "Did he? That must have been embarrassing."

"I didn't have an answer for him, because I haven't...quite...gotten over her. You know that. That's why you asked Jeremy to look after her when she came back."

Something like a smirk appeared on Tae Kyung's face. "Why is it that I feel another piece of meddlesome advice coming my way? I'm going to bed."

"Tae Kyung, seeing her happy is the next best thing, and you should see how happy he makes her."

Tae Kyung cautiously peered over the back of his chair and saw that Jeremy was teasing Mi Nyeo by touching her red nose. "Fine. I'll admit...that's a good consolation."

XXXXX

THE END


End file.
